Maybe I Hurt Less Than You Sasuke Love Story
by WhiteOranges
Summary: Hate is a strong word. Mira knows it well though. Just like the sounds new arrival. Sasuke Uchiha. These two always butt heads. They hate each other. They both haven't heard the saying 'Too much hate can lead to love.' Wrote this before shippuden. .
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mira Luna Hikari

Age: 13

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green (sometimes yellow)

Family: Orochimaru

Past: Her family was killed, and her best friend right in front of her eyes. She turned to Orochimaru as a last resort needing some family close.

Best Friend: Riku (dead)

Worst Enemy: Sasuke Uchiha. (me: Mwahaha!!!)

Story Starts:

Eight moths. I've been in this snake hole for eight freaking moths. Ya, not fun. Although scaring Kabuto out of his wits is fun. I had a CD player laying next to me as I laid in the cold grass near a lake. I took the head phones and pushed the play button. Numb from Linkin Park was the first on my CD of my 18 favorite freaking songs. I know I say freaking too much but it's a freaking habit! Numb ended and In The End (Demo) started.

It starts with one

It multiplies till you can taste sun

And burnt by the sky you try to take it from

But if it falls there's no place to run

Crumbling down, It's so unreal

They're dealing you in to determine your end

And sending you back again to the places you've been

And bending your will till it breaks you within

And still they fill they're eyes

With the twilight through the skylight

And the highlight's on a frame of steel

See the brightness of your likeness

As I write this on a pad the way I feel

Hear screaming in my dreaming

As it's seeming that you have played your part

Like your heartless take apart this in the darkness

But I know that I've

I tried so hard

As the chorus began someone pushed the pause button. I opened my eyes and looked to find non other than Kabuto.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to see you." he answered. Then he looked at me in curiosity. "How long where you here?" he asked.

"Since last night."

"Figures. But it was raining last night."

"Hallow tree. 5 o'clock." I told him.

"Of course."

We disappeared and reappeared back home. We walked into the freaking snake hole and into Orochimaru's office. Sitting in his chair, Orochimaru smiled at me as I entered. I sat down in front of him and put the portable CD player to my side. I looked up into his eyes.

"How are you?" He asked.

I didn't answer.

"Not well. I see. Are you holding up well?" he asked.

"I don't think it's humanly possible for me to let go of him. Its only been eight months and I care about him very much."

He nodded, "Take your time. Recover. Take it easy. When you feel better you'll go back to doing your weekly mission."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"That's what family does."

I picked up my CD player and walked out the door. Kabuto was waiting outside.

"I'll see you at lunch. I have to show a new kid around."

"Which team is he or she in?" I asked.

"He is in our team."

"WHAT!!!!!" I screamed and was about to tackle Kabuto but he already went inside Orochimaru's office. Curse him! I'm so going to kill him! I walked through the pillared hallway murmuring curses. How could he do that not tell me we would have a new teammate in advance so I had time to sharpen my swords! Trust me most of our new teammates end up dead in a matter of 48 hours. They were such piss offs! Most of them are one of my fan boys and I hate fan boys and fan girls! They drive me mad! I took the scrunchy out of my hair and walked in the my teams "parlor room". I closed the door and when I turn I saw a boy that had raven-like black hair. He was wearing almost the same exact thing Orochimaru was wearing. I ignored him and waking into my room and locked the door behind me. I collapsed on my queen sized bed. I took the headphones again and pressed play.

And got so far

But in the end

it doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

it doesn't even matter

I've looked down blind and once there is not what ought to be

Held back by the battles they fought for me

Calling me to be part of their property

And now I see that I get no chance

I get no break, fakes and snakes quickly leading to mistakes

And as the tightrope within starts to thin

I can only hope they close they're eyes

To the twilight through the skylight

And the highlight's on the frame of steel

See the brightness of your likeness

As I write this on a pad the way I feel

Hear screaming in my dreaming

As it's seeming that you have played your part

Like your heartless take apart this in the darkness

But I know that I've

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

it doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

it doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know

I've put my trust in you

Pushed as far as I can go

And for all this

There's only one thing you should know

I tried so hard

And got so far

But in the end

it doesn't even matter

I had to fall

To lose it all

But in the end

it doesn't even matter

Damn! Lunch and I was enjoying my songs so freaking much. I press pause and walk out of my room. The boy I saw earlier was gone. _Good_, I thought. I walked into the cafeteria and regretted it when I heard the scream of my fan boys. _Shit_, I thought.

"MIRA!!!" They screamed and started crowding me.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!" I yelled back, "BITCHES!!" They backed off.

******Sasuke's P.O.V.****** (Me: OOO this should be interesting. mwahamwahamwaha! *Ahem*)

I walked into my new room. King sized bed, closet, bathroom, and a mirror. Nothing much. Everything was a dull earth color. I didn't really care. I walked over to the bed and sat on it waiting for Kabuto to give me a tour of the place and show me the others here. He arrived no less than 2 minutes.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I replied in a monotone voice (Me: I'm having the feeling Sasuke is turning to Itachi!!! Mwhahaha!!)

"Come on let me so you around." He walked out of the room and he showed me the training room, the booby trapped room, the room where a very creepy demon played music and offered us some tea. After we went to the cafeteria.

"That's Kairi, Kino, Menzo, Zena, her twin brother Zeno" he continued to list the people in the cafeteria until I noticed he skipped someone. A girl with black hair and black tight close. Everyone was at least a yard away from her. I wondered why.

"Hey, Kabuto."

He stopped name the people in the room, "Yeah." he said.

"Who's that black haired girl?"

Everyone stopped what they were going, gasped and looked at the girl. She stopped walking down the lunch line and flinched so slightly.

******Mira's P.O.V.****** (Me: This is not good. NOT GOOD AT ALL! *ducks for cover*)

"Who's that blacked haired girl?" a monotoned voice that was unmistakable for an Uchiha. Everybody froze and gasped. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I froze to but couldn't help but flinch a little. My head fell and I gave an evil grin. I picked up my tray of food and tossed it to the wall with little force but still making a huge dent in the wall and shattering the tray and bowl to pieces. I stormed out of the cafeteria and lost the little appetite I started having.

******Sasuke's P.O.V.******

I looked at the huge dent in the wall and my jaw just dropped open. _She just throw it. She didn't look like the put that much force into it._

"I know. Shocking isn't it. Well, I didn't expect anything less than that. She is after all Orochimaru's left hand girl. Ha." Kabuto said out of nowhere.

"Who is she?"

"You'll find out at dinner tonight." Just then Orochimaru walked.

"Sasuke. How are you my boy?"

"Hn." I responded.

"It looks like you had most of the tour and you met both of your new team mates."

_Both_, I thought,_ I know Kabuto is on my team, who else....... the girl....that girl is on my team. Great...._

"Also Kabuto, did his medical files get turned to Mira's hospital wing?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm. Good. I'll go see how she is."

******Mira's P.O.V.******

I didn't mean to cause commotion in the cafeteria, its just that I have a problem with Uchihas for two reasons. One, Itachi killed my parents and made me watch another reason is he also killed a person that I cared very much about that shouldn't have died. I walked into my room and took out an album from the bottom of my closet and sat down on my bed and brushed my hand over the silver letters on the black cover.

_Memories last forever,_

_And so does love,_

_Happy 12th Birthday Mira !_

_Love, Riku _(Me: Yeah sue me I'm a Kingdom Hearts fan and I couldn't think of another name!!)

I let out two tears that just had to come out. I flipped open to the first page. A picture of me with my arms around his neck and my head resting on my arms. I just watched the brown haired and brown eyed boy that tilted his head towards mine so our heads were touching. His smile even though it was in a picture made my heart melt. I read the inscription below the picture.

_I care for you_

_I catch you when you fall_

_I miss you when you are gone_

_And I worry when you are hurt_

_Physically or emotionally_

I smiled as that inscription broke my heart all over again. My chest felt heavy and pained. My eyes felt as if they were about to spill tears again. I stopped all emotions when I heard a knock on my door.

"Mira may I come in?" Orochimaru's voice echoed from behind the door.

"Ahhh.... One second!" I yelled and quickly hide the album under the bed covers and put the CD player on top of it. I straightened out the sheets quickly. "Come in." He opened the door gracefully but like a snake. He smiled and gave me two medium pitched chuckles.

"How are you?"

"Not hungry." I replied.

"You made a very huge hole it the wall."

"Sorry. I kinda got pissed off." I said guiltily. I realized he was standing, "Please, Uncle Orochimaru, sit down." Did I just call him uncle!!!??? Oh, shit! (Me: HAHAHA!)

"Hmm." He said and sat down on the edge of my bed. Then I looked down and realized my tears were coming back. I began sobbing uncontrollably. Just like the first day I had come here. I couldn't stop. I cried and cried as Orochimaru tried to make me calm down by stroking my hair back and away from my face.

"Mira, how did he die?" Orochimaru asked me.

"It doesn't even matter." I croaked behind my tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"Mira, how did he die?" Orochimaru asked me.

"It doesn't even matter." I crocked behind my tears.

Story Starts:

My tears had finally dried up at. It was evening already. Although the tears dried up the pain in my chest refused to dissolve. I sat on my bed sniffing and struggling to breathe correctly. Orochimaru kept on hand on my shoulder to prevent me from shacking like mad.

"I'm…sorry." I told him.

"Hm." he said. "Come on we have to go to dinner."

We waked to the cafeteria with Orochimaru always two feet ahead of me. Kabuto and Uchiha were already sitting near Orochimaru's head team table. The table was round and with all four of us sitting there five seats were open. Orochimaru's body guards used to sit there but they got killed. I don't really give though. They were pure old piss offs. I saw two other ninja come and replace the table with a smaller table like the ones that the other teams had.

"Uhh. Why are they changing our table?" I asked breaking Orochimaru from a deep thought.

"Because my dear, its a new beginning with a brand new teammate and we don't need nine seats anymore, do we."

"True." 

When we reached the table Orochimaru sat at the head of the table, Kabuto sat to his right, I sat to his left, and Uchiha across from him. Kairi, the girl who is in charged of everything that goes on in kitchen but is a heck of a fighter, came to see what we wanted.

"Hello, Lord Orochimaru, Kabuto, Mira, Sasuke."

"Hey." Me and Uchiha said at the same time both using a monotone voice.

"Hello, Kairi." Orochimaru said

"Hey!" Kabuto said with a little and airy voice. Kairi smiled at us.

"What would you like for dinner?" She looked immediately at Orochimaru.

"Some ramen would be nice." Then she looked at Kabuto.

"Hmm..... Ramen with pork sounds good." Kabuto said. Then she looked at me and smiled.

"A glass of water." Her face fell.

"Umm O.K." She said.

"Kairi, give her a small bowl of rice with that." Orochimaru added. I looked at him and opened my mouth to protest. He shot me a look and I stopped.

"Yes sir." she returned to her happy voice. She turned to Sasuke and her smile got bigger. _Great. Kairi's a fan girl of Uchiha. I freaking hate fan girls!!_, I thought.

"And what would you like Sasuke-kun?" I was ready to puke.

"Some rice." He answered. Her smile got larger but she walked away to the othere tables. "Let me get this strait, I have fan girls here too?"

******Sasuke's P.O.V.******

"Uchiha..." the girl scoffed. "you have fan girls in every village." My eyes opened wide in alarm._ How does she know that?_ "I know, Uchiha, because I have traveled to every single hidden village there is."_ Can she read my mind or something?_ " Or something, Uchiha, I can't read peoples minds"

"Then tell me. How do you know what I'm thinking?" I challenged.

"I don't, dumbass."

"What did you call me?" I began getting up to fight her until Kabuto grabbed my shoulder and pushed me backed down. He sighed and the girl chuckled darkly which oddly enough reminded me of Orochimaru's chuckle.

"Please, Sasuke, Mira here is in a very bad mood." _So her name is Mira_. I thought.

"No." Mira said sarcastically. Then she crossed her arms exactly like Orochimaru and gave a small scoff. Then I looked at her and then at Orochimaru. My eyes opened wide as I saw all their physical similarities.

******Mira's P.O.V.******

I saw the creeped out color in his aura. I looked at him while Uncle Orochimaru laughed at our argument. 

"What?" I asked him kinda pissed.

"Are you two related?" He asked.

"Man, you're slow."

"What?" He hissed. Orochimaru laughed harder but tried to stop. I liked pissing Uchiha off just as I liked pissing off Itachi except Itachi had a small tolerance span. Probably because he didn't have to deal with the head-annoying fan girls. 

"Enough." Orochimaru said. We all stopped and looked at him as the food came and was placed in front of us. "I have an important announcement to make." He eyed us all carefully, studying us carefully. "I'm changing the order of dominance in this team." I bent down to take a scoopful off rice from my chop-sticks. I was about to swallow when Uncle Orochimaru was beginning to talk again. "Mira, your going to the leader....." I began chocking in shock. Then I started coughing and Uncle Orochimaru bent over and slapped my back a couple of times until my coughs became less frequent. After I picked up my glass of water and took a couple of sips. The food particles in my throat became unstuck and continued down my throat.

"Wait... I'm.....leader?" I asked. He nodded and the guys jaws dropped open.

"Kabuto your second in command and Sasuke third until you advised all your jutsus. After you will move to second in command." Uncle Orochimaru continued, "Mira will be your sensei until further notice."

"What?!" Me and Uchiha screamed.

"I don't want him as my pupil!" I cried.

"I don't want her as my teacher!" he cried after me.

"You'll survive, just get to know each other better. I'm sure you'll become great friends." Uncle Orochimaru said.

Dinner continued and we all didn't say a word. We all walked to the foyer room and parted, tired and full, the guys fell asleep while I fell asleep sad and mad.

"Mira?" a voice called out to me in my dream. A voice I thought I had forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

"Mira?" a voice called out to me in my dream. A voice I thought I had forgotten.

Story Starts:

******Mira's Dream******

"What, Riku?" I whined.

"Come on wake up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. Now up." he pulled the covers off of me but gave me a nice warm hug.

"O.k. I'll get up. I'll get up." I got up and went to the bathroom to change. I put on my white out fit. Then I took my hair, twisted it up and grabbed it with a claw clip. I hopped out of the bathroom with Riku watching me. I went to my closet and picked up my twin blades and tied them around my waist. Riku walked over to me and gave me a confused look.

"It's nothing. I'm just getting an awkward vibe today."

"Do you think its Itachi because I'll call Tidus and tell him that the plans are canceled."

I shook my head, "Don't cancel the party just because of me. After all, it is MY party, right?"

He nodded and chuckled. We both walked out of the hotel room and Riku was holding a medium sized package in his hand which was my birthday gift for my 12th birthday. On our way to our lake I had asked him countless times to give me it because he had been bragging about how much I would love it for days on end. Every single time he would shake his head no and give me a lazy grin. And every time I'd fold my arms and give a little hmph.

"Hi birthday girl! Hey boyfriend of the birthday girl!" His friend Tidus yelled to us when we arrived.

Riku gave him a glare and I chuckled. Being with him were the first times I chuckled or laughed and I truly meant it. Tidus and Riku had been friends since they were very little. They were the inseparable two. Not that I minded both of them were great friends. We sat and the boys started singing happy birthday. Unfortunately those two could not sing for their lives they sounded like dying dogs. When they finished I fell backwards gripping my sides because I was laughing so hard. Only after a minute did I stop laughing. I got up trying to calm my breathing. Tidus so eager to give me my gift shoved an envelope into my hands. I held it with two fingers and shook the envelope near my ear. My face fell.

"Its a coupon for ramen isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Do you want it?" he snatched it from my hand and smiled. I shook my head in slight disgust.

"My turn." Riku placed the package on my lap.

"I hate you." I said sarcastically.

He smiled at me warmly. "I love you too." He said. Then realizing what he said he blushed. I blushed along with him. Tidus laughed himself half to death. Me and Riku rolled our eyes. Tidus stopped when we heard a low chuckle and I went numb. That chuckle was too familiar and too hurtful.

******Dream Ends******

I woke up at 3:30 in the middle of the night in cold sweat. Hearing Itachi in my dream the day that he killed Riku scares the shit out of me. I got up and walked out of my room and soon I walked out of the strong hold but jumped on to the roof.

******Sasuke's P.O.V*******

I woke up at 3:30 in the morning to footsteps and doors opening and closing. I got up wonder who would be lurking around here like a thief in the middle of the night. When I peeked out my door Mira dressed in all white walked out. By instinct I fallowed her. She was leaving the stronghold. She took a left to a near by tree and ran up it. Then she jumped unto the roof. I claimed up the tree after her but didn't go on the roof. I watched her look up into the sky. Then she took a deep breath. But when she exhaled she was singing. I listened intensively and ended up enjoying listening to her sing.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,

That don't bother me.

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,

Even though going on with you gone,

Still upsets me.

There are days,

Every now and again I pretend I'm O.K.,

But that's not what gets me.

What hurts the most,

Was being so close,

And having so much to say,

And watching you walk away,

And never knowing,

What could have been,

And not seeing that loving you,

Is what I was trying to do,

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you,

Everywhere I go,

But I'm going it,

It's hard to force that smile when I see your old friends,

And I'm alone

Still harder getting up,

Getting dressed living with this regret,

But I know,

If I could do it over,

I would trade.

Give away all the words,

That I saved in my heart in my heart,

That I left unspoken.

What hurts the most,

Was being so close,

And having so much to say,

And watching you walk away,

And never knowing,

What could have been,

And not seeing that loving you,

Is what I was trying to do,.

Ohh, ohh. Hey

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,

That don't bother me.

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while,

Even though going on with you gone,

Still upsets me.

There are days,

Every now and again I pretend I'm O.K.,

But that's not what gets me.

What hurts the most,

Was being so close,

And having so much to say,

And watching you walk away,

And never knowing,

What could have been,

And not seeing that loving you,

Is what I was trying to do,

What hurts the most,

Was being so close,

And having so much to say,

And watching you walk away,

And never knowing,

What could have been,

And not seeing that loving you,

Is what I was trying to do,"

(Me: For those of you that don't know, that song is called what hurts the most by cascada)

"Well, well. Who would have guessed? A relative of Orochimaru can sing. And she can sing very well." I said. Mira jumped back and a small high pitched squeal escaped her lips. Her eyes changed from surprised and startled to furious.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" She asked. She clenched her fists tightly.

"You were sneaking around the place like a thief and I decided to see were you were going."

"Dumbass." She hissed.

"May I ask, what's your problem."

"Uchihas, dumbass!"

"What did the Uchiha clan do to you?" I asked getting pissed.

"Your clan, nothing! Your brother, a lot." I saw her chest tightening as she mentioned Itachi.

"Sorry." I hung my head and whispered.

"What are you apologizing for, you moron, your brother hurt me, you didn't." Her chest relaxed. That made a smile tug on my lips. I walked in front of her on the roof. I was thinking what I should ask her or tell her.

"What did Itachi do to you?" I blurted out before I thought about it. I turned to say sorry. I saw her all her body had stiffened. She was caving over herself. Then she bit her lip.

"A lot. But I don't want to talk about it." I nodded. I understood. I knew the feeling of being hurt by Itachi. She looked at me. "Come on lets go inside before we catch a cold and Uncle Orochimaru asks us when we got colds."

"Orochimaru's your uncle."

"Great uncle. There is a difference." She said.

We both walked back inside and just before I walked into my room she called my name in whispers. I turned and she was motioning towards her room. I gave her a look. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from cracking up. She motioned for me again. This time I came. She motioned her me to go inside. When I did she fallowed and she closed the door but didn't lock it.

"Doesn't your clan put your clans fan on the back of their shirt?" she asked. I nodded. I watched her walk over to a bag next to her closet and swords. She picked it up and walked over to her bed and sat on it. Her hand bug inside the bag and she pulled out two cloths. One white on and the other red. She also pulled out needle and thread. Soon she pulled out a boys tee-shirt. She tossed it gracefully to me. _How did she get this?_ I thought. My thoughts turned to normal perverted guy thoughts and banished them quickly. Even though I banished the thought her head shot up from her backpack and looked at me in a disgusted way. She grabbed a pillow and tossed it at me.

"Stop thinking dirty, Uchiha!" she whispered softly. "Give me your robe and put on the tee-shirt." She sighed, not in the fan girl sorta way but in the somebody kill me sorta way. Then she turned around to face the wall. I took off the robe(me: yes he was wearing pants with that robe for you sick minded perves out there.), I chucked it to the bed and put on the tee-shirt. Somehow it fit perfectly.

"You can turn around now." I told her. She turned around putting nothing into. No emotion, no energy, no nothing. She bent down and picked up the robe before she sat down. She placed the robe on her lap and took the needle and thread into her hands.

*******Mira's P.O.V.******

I placed the thread to my lips and ran my lips alone the thread so it wouldn't bend for a couple of seconds. I took the needle and ran the thread through the needle I measured it so half was on one side and the other half of the thread on the other of the needle. When I accomplished this I realized something. Uchiha was standing.

"You can sit down, dumbass, I won't bite you." I watched him walk over to the bed push the CD player close to me. Then he sat but immediately got back. He gave me a look and saw a hint of fear on my face and pulled back the covers to revile the album. I went cold. I went back to sewing his clan's symbol on the back of his robe.

"He killed somebody you loved." Uchiha's voice whispered as I heard the pages of the album flipping.

" ' And not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do.' " I sang and sobbed at the same time. "He blocked a fatal blow. I should have died. Not him. Its wasn't his fault. It was mine. I didn't have to go after him." My sobs worsened but didn't get louder, "They were safe I didn't have to go or tell him I was going after him." I continued to sew. I sewed my tears into the fan on his robe. I put the robe aside and grabbed the CD player. Then I rummaged in my drawer and pulled out another set of head phones from in there. I plugged them onto the CD player and handed them to Uchiha.

"If you want to listen here." He hesitated but put them on and I put on my set of head phones. Because, as you can imagine, the wires weren't that long it forced us to be back to back. (Me: OOOOOoooo. Interesting. Mira: Shut your mouth your making us do this! Your the author! Sasuke: Agree.) Another song began as I sewed and Uchiha just listened.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

Another song began as I sewed and Uchiha just listened.

Story Starts:

I gave Uchiha his robe and shoved him out the door. This time when I slept I couldn't remember my dream. When I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock I grabbed a kunai from my side table turned and through it at the alarm clock. _5:15. Great. Better get dressed and wake up Uchiha._ I thought. I did get up and get dressed in all black again. I tied the swords around my waist, Put my pouch on my belt and my other pouch for my kunai and shuriken around my right leg. I stormed out of my room and slamming the door closed. I walked over to Uchiha's room.

"UCHIHA! GET YOUR ASS UP, YOU FREAKIN DUMBASS!" I heard a moan from behind the door and I started pounding the door with my fist. "UCHIHA! GET UP OR I'LL DRAG YOUR LAZY ASS OUT ON MY OWN!" He opened the door still in Riku's old tee-shirt. His hair was all messed up and his face unwashed and he had drool on his cheek. I scoffed. I was wearing gloves so I wiped the drool and quickly fixed his hair. He went completely still. I couldn't help but sigh dreadfully.

"I'm a girl Uchiha. I'm sorry but, I have maternal instincts." he backed away and I couldn't help but laugh darkly.

"Don't do that it reminds me of my mother." My wicked smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry. I don't have people that I know that remind me of my family or Riku for that matter." I said backing away.

I heard him sigh. "So. What do you want."

"Get washed and I'll meet you in the training room. You know where that is right?" I saw him open his mouth to say yes but stopped.

"I think I forgot." I sighed again.

"Go get ready I'll wait here." he rushed back inside grabbing his robe and rushing into the bathroom. In 3 minutes he was out all ready to go. We started to walk to the training room but took a detour to the cafeteria. Forgetting that we both had fans in there wanting for us. We both entered. We both snapped out of our deep thoughts when we heard their screams coming closer. I stepped in front of Uchiha who went into a frozen in panic stage.

"GET THE HELL AWAY YOU FREAKIN BITCHES!!!" I couldn't help but help but smile in victory as they all backed away slightly. "Get away unless all of you want to fight me right here and now." the boys put their hands up and walked away. The girls were still screaming Uchiha's name. I got utterly pissed. I made my hands nerves tense and focused my chakra to my hand as it began glowing a whole array of colors. The auras around the girls began to be visible to the normal human eye. I to clench my hand into a fist. The auras started to suffocate them. I watched them fall one by one. I laughed darkly as I stepped closer. I knelt down so we were all at eye level.

"When I say 'get the hell away' it means get the hell away and next time you don't listen, I won't hesitate to kill you. Got it." they nodded quickly and I released them and walked to our table hearing Uchiha's footsteps behind me. I sat down and looked at Uchiha. His face turned startled and his aura showed it. I gave him a look.

"Your eyes..." he muttered" they look like the moon…what in the world is that...?" Suddenly realizing what he was saying I shut my eyes and shook my head until those eyes were gone. Then I looked at him but his intelligence wasn't satisfied. He wanted to know about the eyes. He needed to know but why my eyes, my true eyes. I sighed. I closed my eyes but summoned back the Lunagan eyes. I opened my eyes so Uchiha could see them. The eyes I had gained the night of my parents murder. The night I began being emotionally scarred for .... well.... life. How I was begin dragged by my hair from room to room. Watching my family fall to the ground covered in blood. Completely lifeless. I told him how these eyes were the thing that kept me alive.

"How did he put it? Oh, ya. When I asked him why was he doing this he said because he wanted to test the limits of his power."

"He said the same thing to me." he looked down at his food that was almost finished. "But he didn't kill me so I can obtain a power from our clan but when it came down to it. The way he wanted me to get it made me stick."

"What do you have to do?"

"You have to kill your best friend." I looked at him in shocked.

"That is sick."

I looked down at my food and noticed that I hadn't touch it. I shrugged and got up.

"Come on! Uncle Orochimaru told me I have to train you. I intent on fallowing orders." He got and fallowed me to the training room. I went to its depths leaving Uchiha baffled at the entrance.

"Come show me what you can do." I watched him as he got into his fighting potion while I just put my hand on the handle of my sword. He pulled out a kunai from the pouch tied around his leg. Soon he came charging at me. My hand pulled away from the sword and I made some hand signs. _Ninja art. Aura Transfer Jutsu._ I watched Uchiha's aura wrap around me. _Ninja art. Aura Shield Jutsu._ His aura solidified making a perfect shield. As he tried to force the kunai into my shoulder the shield took affect. Uchiha's shoulder began to bleed. I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manner. A big blob of red washed over his aura and we both could see it. My face turned to a puppy face.

"Oh, Uchiha don't hate me. It's your fault for not asking me about the jutsus in my arsenal." I smiled I sat on the floor. "Don't try that again unless you want to get hurt again." I suggested looking at his injured shoulder. When he looked back at me he was using his sharingan eyes. The crimson color reminded me of blood. I looked at the three swirls in his eyes. The sharingan eyes don't scare me. Itachi's mangeyou sharingan eyes on the othere hand give me the chills. I shook my head.

"Don't try. You'll be attacking yourself, dumb ass."

"I can't fight you then."

"Point." I sang.

"Fine. I give." he said dropping the kunai. I dropped my sheild after making sure he wouldn't attack. We stopped fighting. We sat talking about but his previous training, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, his chidori, ect. After we trained until noon when I had to drag him into the cafeteria. As we went onto the launch line I had to slap his hand when it went to reach for a bowl of rice. I told him to eat something other than rice for once. We talked about our past, our lives now, and what we were planning for our future.

******Sasuke's P.O.V.******

Her plans for the future sounded a lot like mine before I had come here. When she finished she rapped her arm around her stomach. I raised my eye brow. She looked at me.

"What?"

"Why are you doing that?" I asked. She realized that she was holding her stomach.

"I was just thinking about when I grow up I'm going to have baby boys."

"Isn't it a fifty-fifty chance?"

"Not in my family. Only one girl every ten generations."

"That's ridicules." I told her. She slapped my head hard. It reminded me of Sakura slapping Naruto on the head. I rubbed my head. She sighed and grabbed my hand and put her hand on my head. Her hand began to turn warm. I looked at her as the pain on my head vanished. She was standing so close to me. Other than my fan girls no stood this close to me. She was different than all the girls back home. She was strong physically and mentally. She wasn't completely emotionally strong but that was because she lost someone she loved recently and with the way she treats her fan boys she isn't in the state for loving someone again. When she was finished healing my head she retreated back to her seat. I think I started to blush and was happy she wasn't facing me.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

_No more nightmares tonight, Mira. You'll be fine. I promise._

Story Starts:

When I woke up my head was spinning. God, I never want to have a nightmare like the one last night ever again. I got into a sitting position and lifted my head when I heard a knocking on my door.

"Mira, you wake yet." Uchiha's voice said from behind the door.

"Ya I'm up Uchiha." I said.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Ya why not? Who's it going to kill?" I said. He walked into my room and sat next to me on the bed. I smiled weakly at him. My face fell when I saw his.

"Keep smiling." he said. I looked at him confused. "You look.....sweet.... when you smile."

"Are you flirting with me? OOOH wait until the fan girls hear this!" he blushed and glared at me.

"I'm not flirting and the fan girls will know nothing. Got it Hikari." He said my last name. How the hell did he know my last name!?

"How do you know my last name Uchiha?" He looked disappointed.

"And I was so looking forward to being called Sasuke again. Orochimaru told me."

"I never called you Sasuke, dumbass!"

"You did last night."

"Screw you dumbass." I cried remembering last nights events. I flew the covers off of me revealing my bare legs and my tight white night gown that kinda looked like a miniskirt. I looked at Uchiha who looked like he could melt into pieces right there. I scoffed and got off the bed.

"Uhhhhh......"he said uncomfortably.

"Now beat it so I can....." I began getting dizzy. I grasp my head with my hand and grabbed the side table for support.

"Mira..." Uchiha began. My knees began shaking and I could barely stand. As I collapsed I felt Uchiha grab me bridal style.

"Sasuke.... I think I drank to much last night." I whispered into his shoulder. He scoffed.

"You sound like you went to a bar last night."

"Hmm." I said as he laid me back on my bed.

"Maybe. I should bring your lunch here."

"Lunch? Don't you mean breakfast?"

"It's 12 o'clock, Mira."

"Are you joking." I asked and he shock his head. He got up and waked out the door.

"I'll be right back." he told me.

I slid down into the covers. God this wasn't good. We starting to be on a first name basis. I grabbed my CD player and slipped through the songs and I chose ....well... Hikari by Utada Hikaru. The song was in Japanese. I closed my eyes and started singing with the music.

"May I asked why you never freely sing like that." Sasuke's voice came from the door way. He was holding a tray of food.

"Because this is the song I sang to him on his birthday." he knew who I was talking about. Yes I had sang that song for Riku for his birthday. I closed my eyes remembering. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke sitting next to me. "Would you like to hear the song he dedicated to me?" I asked he nodded his head slightly. I handed him the second pair of head phones Orochimaru walked in confused.

"Uhh....So....Mira....your up?" he asked. I nodded.

"So.....what up?"

"We are moving bases. The Akatsuki and Konaha are coming after Sasuke. Looks like you have people who really care for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed, "But I don't give about them."

"Figures." I scoffed withdrawing the headphones. "By the way Lord Orochimaru," he looked at me awkwardly because I called him Lord instead of Uncle, "May I go to uhh... His village for a day and then to Konaha for another day."

Orochimaru's gaze tuned hard and deadly. "Forbidden. You'll put yourself in the open and the last thing your body and heart need right now is to have to end up fighting Itachi Uchiha." I looked down on my lap. "And besides.." he hummed for a second. "The tests are coming up soon." I shrugged. "Also I was wondering if you could lose the strength of the seal." I looked and tilted my head confused.

"What seal?" I asked.

He motioned his head towards Sasuke. "Mine?" he asked joining the conversation. Orochimaru nodded. Then he left. I looked at Sasuke. I closed my eyes and slipped deeper into the covers. I soon found myself sleeping again.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

_No more nightmares tonight, Mira. You'll be fine. I promise._

Story Starts:

When I woke up my head was spinning. God, I never want to have a nightmare like the one last night ever again. I got into a sitting position and lifted my head when I heard a knocking on my door.

"Mira, you wake yet." Uchiha's voice said from behind the door.

"Ya I'm up Uchiha." I said.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Ya why not? Who's it going to kill?" I said. He walked into my room and sat next to me on the bed. I smiled weakly at him. My face fell when I saw his.

"Keep smiling." he said. I looked at him confused. "You look.....sweet.... when you smile."

"Are you flirting with me? OOOH wait until the fan girls hear this!" he blushed and glared at me.

"I'm not flirting and the fan girls will know nothing. Got it Hikari." He said my last name. How the hell did he know my last name!?

"How do you know my last name Uchiha?" He looked disappointed.

"And I was so looking forward to being called Sasuke again. Orochimaru told me."

"I never called you Sasuke, dumbass!"

"You did last night."

"Screw you dumbass." I cried remembering last nights events. I flew the covers off of me revealing my bare legs and my tight white night gown that kinda looked like a miniskirt. I looked at Uchiha who looked like he could melt into pieces right there. I scoffed and got off the bed.

"Uhhhhh......"he said uncomfortably.

"Now beat it so I can....." I began getting dizzy. I grasp my head with my hand and grabbed the side table for support.

"Mira..." Uchiha began. My knees began shaking and I could barely stand. As I collapsed I felt Uchiha grab me bridal style.

"Sasuke.... I think I drank to much last night." I whispered into his shoulder. He scoffed.

"You sound like you went to a bar last night."

"Hmm." I said as he laid me back on my bed.

"Maybe. I should bring your lunch here."

"Lunch? Don't you mean breakfast?"

"It's 12 o'clock, Mira."

"Are you joking." I asked and he shock his head. He got up and waked out the door.

"I'll be right back." he told me.

I slid down into the covers. God this wasn't good. We starting to be on a first name basis. I grabbed my CD player and slipped through the songs and I chose ....well... Hikari by Utada Hikaru. The song was in Japanese. I closed my eyes and started singing with the music.

"May I asked why you never freely sing like that." Sasuke's voice came from the door way. He was holding a tray of food.

"Because this is the song I sang to him on his birthday." he knew who I was talking about. Yes I had sang that song for Riku for his birthday. I closed my eyes remembering. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke sitting next to me. "Would you like to hear the song he dedicated to me?" I asked he nodded his head slightly. I handed him the second pair of head phones Orochimaru walked in confused.

"Uhh....So....Mira....your up?" he asked. I nodded.

"So.....what up?"

"We are moving bases. The Akatsuki and Konaha are coming after Sasuke. Looks like you have people who really care for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed, "But I don't give about them."

"Figures." I scoffed withdrawing the headphones. "By the way Lord Orochimaru," he looked at me awkwardly because I called him Lord instead of Uncle, "May I go to uhh... His village for a day and then to Konaha for another day."

Orochimaru's gaze tuned hard and deadly. "Forbidden. You'll put yourself in the open and the last thing your body and heart need right now is to have to end up fighting Itachi Uchiha." I looked down on my lap. "And besides.." he hummed for a second. "The tests are coming up soon." I shrugged. "Also I was wondering if you could lose the strength of the seal." I looked and tilted my head confused.

"What seal?" I asked.

He motioned his head towards Sasuke. "Mine?" he asked joining the conversation. Orochimaru nodded. Then he left. I looked at Sasuke. I closed my eyes and slipped deeper into the covers. I soon found myself sleeping again.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

I slide deeper into the covers and found myself fast asleep.

Story Starts:

When I woke up I was numb. I looked around and found that I was no longer in my room but in Kabuto's infirmary. I tried to move but my stomach screeched in pain and I moaned quietly then growled. I hated being weak. Freaking accursed body! I tried to get up.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!!" I found myself yelling.

"You mean before or after you had an overdose?" Kabuto said from the door. I fell back on the bed.

"So the pain in my stomach is because of the medicine? Figures."

"Your fault for drinking too much."

"Freaking Jackass can give people nightmares very well." I murmured.

"By the way the tests are tomorrow."

"Who do I have to fight?"

"Lord Orochimaru." he whispered in hopes I wouldn't hear.

"WHAT?!!!"

"Sasuke pick random name out of a hat. So it was just luck."

"THAT BOY GIVES ME ROTTEN LUCK AND ON TOP OF THAT I HATE THAT DUMBASS! YOU KNOW THAT!" I got up ignoring the shearing pain in my stomach and stormed into the training room. Uchiha was target practicing. I appeared in front of him making him flinch. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward so that we were eye to eye.

"Hikari. Welcome back." he said emotionlessly.

"Shut up, Uchiha." I pulled out a kunai. "Give me two good reasons why I shouldn't kill you." I put the kunai to his throat but he just raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you want to kill me?" he asked. Once again in a monotone voice. I shoved him against a wall making wince in the sudden pain. I pushed the kunai harder to his throat.

"Don't talk like that! If you could get any more like Itachi I might start coming after you instead of him dumbass. Your freaking exactly like him. You are exactly like Itachi." I told him smirking darkly. "Its really annoying." A flicker of hatred lighted up in his eyes.

"Take that back." he hissed through his teeth.

"Why don't you make me...Itachi." _BINGO I FOUND HIS NERVE! VICTORY!_ He tried to hit my stomach but I jumped back. I smiled.

"Are you deaf? I said 'Take it back.'" he repeated.

"Are you deaf? I said 'Make me.'" I told him. "Come on lets see what the heir to the Uchiha clan got. Or maybe he doesn't even deserve to be called Uchiha because he's weaker then a girl." I laughed kind of as if I was mad. I'm not I'm pissed at the Jackass's brother. He got ready to fight me. I shrugged and then relaxed my poster. I knew I didn't have my swords but I could manage. I hoped. He activated his sharingan and I activated my Lunagan. He made some hand signs for the chidori. Figures. As he charged at me with the chidori I smiled darkly. The annoying chirping became louder as it got closer. When he extended his arm to hit me I raised my arm and as the chidori made contact with my hand I changed the flow of his chakra. His chidori became my full-body chidori. I pushed the charka out making Uchiha fall to the ground with the taste of his own chakra. I tilted my head and smiled. He couldn't help but growl. I began laughing. I began making some hand signs. I raised my hand, my palm facing Uchiha. I began giving of a visible light blue aura. Suddenly I felt a clones hand force my own down. An Orochimaru clone stood next to me. I knew he had sent one to watch me and I knew he didn't want me to use that Jutsu. I held my kunai and stabbed the clone making it disappear. Both Uchiha and I came charging at each other. We jumped and forced the kunais towards each other and the force pushed us back down to the ground. I smiled at him.

"I hate being compared to my brother."

"And I hate being compared to my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother but you don't see me complaining. You and Itachi were born in the same generation. I was born ten generations after!"

"You have no idea how I feel so stop saying you do!"

"Shut up I hurt more than you. Go ask a widow how has lost everybody in her life that she held dear! That's how I feel! Abandoned. You, you just feel pain and anger. You think it was your fault because you weren't strong enough to safe your family. You think its your responsibility to destroy the person who sent your world spiraling down. Well newsflash! I already felt that and on top of that I personally want to die after I kill that Jackass! I'm tired of breathing! I'm tried of dreaming! I'm tired of waking up in the morning! I'm tired of looking in the mirror and swearing for the slightest second that I saw him looking back at me from the reflection! I'm tired of hiding! Because the more I hide the more I lose him! I'm tired of feeling like this! I'm tired of swearing I felt him touching my shoulder for the slightest second! I'm just tired! Do you know what that feels like! Losing someone that loved but in the end its too late to return their love! You saw the album! How in the world can I return that sort of love if his dead! And he freaking dead in my arms! Bleeding and no matter how much I tried to heal him he simply wouldn't come back! He is never coming back! So I have to learn more to bring him back!"

When I was finished venting Uchiha just looked at me. I was breathing heavily. I couldn't help saying that emotionally drained the stamina out of me. I didn't cry. My body tried but I had no tiers left. I fell to the ground sitting cross legged. I looked up at Uchiha's face. It was filled with a mixture of pain, hurt, understanding, sorrow, forgiveness, and sympathy.

"I..I..your..I'm..." he stuttered. His joints were completely locked in surprise.

"Save your sympathy for someone who cares Uchiha because I don't. What I want is to fade to nothing and forget about my old bonds. I only need that bond of hate with Itachi or else the other bonds will confuse me and get in my way. But its not easy." I laughed. And on cue Orochimaru and Kabuto came in wondering where we where. I continued laughing an emotionally dead laugh as they approach. They had no idea how much I wanted to die. I picked myself up and tried to settle myself down. Orochimaru looked at me as if I had lost it and I didn't blame him.

"Anyway....Tomorrow are the tests and the test is you fight until one dies or proclaims defeat and I can interfere with the test if I belief its over. Like the Chunnin exams o.k."

"Yeah." Uchiha said in a monotone voice.

"Well ciao. I'm going to my room to sharpen my weapons." I said walking out. After a while I felt Uchiha's aura near me. He was fallowing me. GREAT ! I finally reached my room and as I turned shut the door behind me along with locking it. I hoped it would keep Uchiha away but (damn karma) I was wrong. Instead he found it appropriate to pound on my door.

"Mira. Mira let me in. We have to talk."

"The only person I feel like talking to right now is myself and that is not an interesting conversation just to let you know." I told him in dead sarcasm. I got him pissed.

"Mira open the God forsaken door and let ME IN!!!" The last thing I needed from this guy was to bust down my door. At the end I sighed and went to open the door. When I did I found Sasuke standing there forcing himself to refrain himself from slapping me. I grinned at that. He barged into my room.

"Sure Sasuke of course you may come in so we can talk and chat like we are the bestest of friends the world!" I yelled and slammed the door probably making the enter base shake. Sasuke eyed me carefully. I hated that.

"I didn't know he died like that. If I did I wouldn't have bothered you at all. I would have stayed completely distant from you."

"You would have been able. With Orochimaru making me your sensei and all." Sasuke sat on my bed while I stood. We were both glancing down on the floor thinking about our pasts.

"Maybe.." Sasuke began making me shoot my head up in surprise because he broke the silence first. "Maybe I hurt less than you." He scoffed. "Your right I don't know how you feel like. Maybe I don't even understand emotions at all because I force myself not to. I force myself to feel hate and nothing else. I have never loved anyone." He looked at me. "How does love feel like?"

"Awkward moment. Awkward question but I'll try. Love....it.... feels like your stomach is filled with warm light. As if all hell can break lose and as long as that person is alive, well, happy, and in your arms no one can touch you. You feel invincible. You feel so happy and your so joyful. You want to jump up and scream and dance with that person. You want to hold them for eternity. Even kiss them on the lips or cheek. I guess that's what love is." Sasuke was watching me carefully. "Now what else do you want because I have knifes and swords to sharpen!"

"Yes don't ever call me Itachi again. I might kill you for that."

"I want to see you try."

"Don't tempt me."

"We'll see."


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

"Don't call me Itachi ever again. I might kill you for it."

"I want to see you try."

"Don't tempt me."

"We'll see."

Story and Dream Start:

"MOM!" I was woken up from a good/bad dream about the past by the triplets. As I got up being careful of my fragile-just-gave-birth-to-twin-boys body. I didn't have a moment to breath before the attack of the three six-year-olds practically robbed me of air.

"Mom, Mom! Itachi is taking us to the training grounds." Kinuraru yelled in my ear.

"Is that ok Mom if we train with him." Riku yelled in my other ear.

"Please Mom, please!" Fugaku yelled in both my ears.

"Sasuke! Your sons are attacking me again!" I yelled and watched Sasuke come out of the room giving our sons a deadly sarcastic look.

"Boys what did I tell you about torturing your mom like that it is wrong unless you tickle her."

"Sasuke!" I accused loudly. "Boys don't tickle me and yes you may go play... I mean ... train with Itachi." The boys cheered and began running out of the compound. "Look both ways before you cross any streets, don't talk to strangers, and be careful while you train!" Itachi, Kinuraru, Riku, and Fugaku looked at me from the doors of the compound. All four of them waved there hands dismissively.

"Sure. Yeah, yeah Mom." they all said at the same time.

"Don't worry about them." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around my waist. I glared at him.

"Are you trying to get me pregnant again?"

"Hey not my fault I've told you thousands of times your too beautiful for your own good."

"Hmm. You asked me to marry you 13 years ago. I married you. You asked for kids I gave you 6 rascals. Do you want anymore?"

"Hmm. But really could you deny those six faces."

"Nope."

"See." I laid my head on his chest and sighed. I inhaled deeply taking in his aroma. It was so familiar to me yet I never got tired and I loved it. I felt him bury his face into my hair. Soon he cupped my face and began kissing me. This lips were so soft and gently. Soon he began putting more into it and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. He grinned behind the kiss.

"Careful, Mrs. Uchiha." he whispered. I quickly broke the kiss and playfully punched him in shoulder. We both laughed and groaned when we heard the twins whining for food. We sighed and I walked into our bed room and sat on the bed as I rocked the crib as I waited for Sasuke to return with the bottles. When he did I took one son into my arms as he handed me a bottle. Sasuke picked up the other son and we both started to feed them.

"We still need to give them names." I stated.

"Yes but we're both running out of names."

"I'm about to make a bold naming chose."

"What?"

"Kabuto and Orochimaru."

"WHAT!?" he yelled. "That's crazier than when you said we should name our first son Itachi."

"Do you want to hear why."

"Please enlighten me."

"Think about it if Orochimaru wasn't alive we might not have met. And if it wasn't for Kabuto I would have bled to death." I looked at Sasuke. He looked at me smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Kabuto and Orochimaru." He smiled at me sweetly. "Ok then. The one with the blue socks get Kabuto and the one with green Orochimaru. Kay."

"Kay."

*******Dream Ends******

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! SWEET JEUSES!" I cried at the top of lungs. Kabuto and Sasuke came rushing in my room head first and landed at the foot of my bed.

"Mira you ok? What happened?" Kabuto asked.

"AND TO THINK FOR A SPLIT SECOND I WAS ENJOYING THAT DREAM!!"

"What dream?" Sasuke asked.

"If I told you your hair would fall of your head UCHIHA!"

"Why are you screaming my name?"

"O GOD GOD GOD. KILL ME!"

"I told you yesterday, 'Don't tempt me.'"

Then I realized something "Why were you two at my bedroom door?"

"We were about to come wake you up." Kabuto said

"Kay." Sasuke spoke. With that my body froze.

_Kay_ Sasuke's older self's voice ran through my head. In my dream I, Mira Luna Hikari, was married to Sasuke Uchiha. I'd commit suicide before that happened.

"Kabuto. Do you have a dream dictionary?"

"Sorry Mira but you can't see it we are moving bases today. Konaha is so close to finding us and we need to be safe."

"Fine."

"That's why you two are leading a mission of bringing the rest of the teams to the second base. Do you remember where that is?"

"Every one in these freaking base is required to know."

Soon we were all up and about. The team right below us in rank was caring Orochimaru's and Kabuto's stuff. While I took attendance, Sasuke was looking out into the forest examining the map of where we were to relocate. Kabuto and Orochimaru were staying behind wanting to greet our visitors. I walked closer to Sasuke to when I finished the attendance. I saw the emotionally dead expression on his face and I knew what he was thinking about and that thing can only be summarized as two words. The future. Especially today of all days I didn't want to think about the future. That dream was so wrong in so many different ways. Me and the Dumbass. Me and Dumbass over here! Not possible. Unless that dream wasn't a dream and it was a premonition something my clan gets. Premonition, an inner eye to see the future. But if I'm getting premonitions that means.... HOLY CRAP! Me and Dumbass. EWWWW! (me: as you can see she's having a denial moment but whatever she doesn't have a choice.)

"Dumbass you ready." I said my voice shaking like mad.

"What's wrong you should like someone showed you something that scared you."

"You can say that."

We all ran through the trees avoiding any complications and fights along the enormous group. But the fan boys and girls were up front and center making sure we were in sight the whole time. I was about to scream hallughia when evening came and we had to set up camp. Kairi handed out the tents. Me and Sasuke were forced to set up our tents and the beginning of the camp side by side. My was the first one to finish setting up the tent so I began making a fire. After I checked the camp everything was in order.

"Team 8 you're up for securing the perimeter of the base. Sasuke! You go into my tent and I'll rip your heart out of your chest. Got it?"

"Hn,"

"Don't 'Hn.' me. I'm going out for a walk do you want to join me it'll clear your head." he nodded. We walked outside the perimeter of the camp. We found our selves deep in the mist of thought again. It was awful. I was imagining all that blood again. I shivered and stopped walking so I could look up at the night time sky. I found myself star skipping across the sky.

******Sasuke's P.O.V.******

I turned to watch her gazing up at the night time sky. I thought she could have been looking into another world were nothing could hurt you, where you don't any pain. Then I heard a girlish scream. Then a boy yelled. Mira head shot forward looking at me carefully. _Not happening. Not the dreaded fans!_ I thought. Soon Mira grabbed my wrist and jumped into a tree forcing me to go with her. I was about to protest but she clamp her hand over my mouth. She placed her pointer finger to her lips. Like that she seemed to kind to be a ninja. She looked like an angel. Ignoring the fact that she was wearing all white. _What the heck Uchiha! She's Orochimaru's great-niece. Have you lost it!! Or maybe I just like her? Nononononono! No bonds other than hate. No having a relationship with her would be a bond of love. That would just confuse me and I'd get myself killed. I don't need another near death experience like the one with Naruto. I honestly thought that I was gonna die._ I glared up watching Mira watch the fans below us. Her bright eyes shined brightly. She was so...... well....... beautiful. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! (me: Not you too Sasuke I thought you had some common sense. Sasuke: Do you have to be so annoying? me: yes. Sasuke: Hn.) We looked down as the fans retreated back to camp.

"Mira." she looked at me, "May I have my hand back?" she looked down at her hand still holding my wrist. She released it quickly and shook her hand.

******Mira's P.O.V.******

I couldn't believe I was holding Sasuke's hand. ANYWAY...... ignoring that. We walked back to camp and always noticed when he would glance at me his aura turned pink in his emotional aura. *shudders*. We finally reached camp and realized most people were asleep. So quietly as to not wake the fans and slipped into our tents.

"Mira!" Sasuke called just before I entered my tent. "Night."

"Night." I smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:

"Mira!" Sasuke called just before I entered my tent. "Night."

"Night." I smiled.

Story and Dream Starts:

I waited for Sasuke to come. I was about to bite my nails off. He picked me up and dropped me in Konaha to protect me from Orochimaru because I told Sasuke Orochimaru's plan. I almost bit off my nails if it wasn't for Naruto I would have bitten my finger off. Suddenly Kabuto appeared in front of me. Both Naruto and I tackled him down and put our kunais to his throat.

"Hold it! I have news from Sasuke."

"Sasuke..." I whispered and got off of him tugging Naruto along.

"Orochimaru knows everything his planning the Jutsu for tomorrow."

"Crap. Kabuto take my headband and go back to Konaha and get the teams and bring them to the Sound village. We'll meet you there. Come on Naruto. Kabuto! Thank you. I owe you my life." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Mira, I've known you for years you being happy is all I need from you. Go save Sasuke." I nodded.

"Kabuto take care ok?"

"Don't worry about me! GO!" Me and Naruto nodded and Naruto trailed behind me to the Sound Village. I was so scared. Was Sasuke going to be alright?

******Dream Ends******

I woke up from that dream confused. I wanted to save the dumbass? I peered outside. I was probably asleep for about 3 hours so it was midnight. I slithered back into my tent and wondered if the dumbass was awake.

"Sasuke?" I whispered at the wall of the tent closest to his.

"Hn." was the only response I got.

"Are you wake Sasuke?"

"Hn." he said again.

"Sasuke I'm having weird dreams since you came. Dreams about the future. Also I don't think there dreams I think there premonitions."

"Go to sleep." he said. My eyes widen and I laughed. "Laugh again. Its a perfect lullaby." With that I drifted to a dreamless sleep but heard Sasuke's words over and over in head.

FFNext Morning

"Come on people! Get up! Kairi! Get your ass over here!" soon Kairi appeared in front of me. She was smiling. I hated morning people. I hated preppy people. I hated all the people!

"Yes Mira."

"Don't be preppy and a morning person A. and B. is everyone present and accounted for?" she nodded like a preppy. My nose twitched in annoyance. I ignored her and continued my tasks. After a few moments I realized Sasuke was still sleeping. I went into his tent. I saw him, yes he was sleeping but he was also drooling. I erupted in dark laughter. Wait until the fan girls heard about this! Sasuke slowly woke up and gasped when he realized he was drooling in his sleep and I saw. He tackled me down to prevent me from leaving. He sat on top of me, his hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I couldn't scream though, only laugh my head off. I laughed harder knowing he was sitting on me. Yes people we are talking about Sasuke Uchiha! Sitting on ME!

"Tell anyone and I'll gut you. Got it!" he said in my ear.

"Nope!" I laughed. "Ok ok ok enough. Sasuke please get off of me. I won't tell the fan girls, promise." he got off of me and I sat outside the tent as I waited for him to finish packing his tent and stuff. We went back to doing the job we were assigned and put the twelve teams of four in order and began again venturing to the land of the sea. We ran through the forest towards the land of the sea, I had my Lunagan activated and suddenly I saw two auras pass near me. I stopped dead. One aura was a mixture of red, black, and crimson and the other was red, black, and light, ocean blue. Akatsuki. Preferably Kisame and Itachi. When I snapped out of my thought caused by the auras, I saw everybody staring at me. I grimaced.

"Team 11. Front and center! Take the rest of the teams to the land of the sea. Kay." they nodded and began running. Soon Sasuke was about to run after them as I remained perfectly in place. I grabbed the back of the collar of his robe. "Where do you think you're going?"

"With the teams." he responded calmly.

"Your brother is in the other direction just to let you know." Sasuke stopped moving I smiled.

"Is that why you stopped?"

"No Einstein." I mocked. He twitched in response.

"You stopped so we could go after him." he asked. I nodded. He responded by nodding and we both began running towards the direction of the auras. Well at least I was and Sasuke was just playing fallow the leader and I was the leader. *smiles* (me:*twitches* mira:*growls* me:*whimper*) Both of us disappeared and reappeared on a branch near were Kisame and Jackass were standing. They were now visible to our eyes. We both used our chakra to hide our sense. I was holding Sasuke's collar. We both didn't move at all! And that's very hard for me. We sat until Kisame wondered away. I watched his aura fade until it faded. He was a good 10 miles away. Sasuke looked at me activating his sharingan eyes. He wanted to know if we could go after the Jackass. In response I activated my Lunagan and we both jumped to the other tree right behind Itachi...I mean...um...Jackass. We both took out kunais and throw them at him. He heard the air splitting and jumped out of way. He activated his sharingan.

"Mira get out of the tree."

"Jeeze to you always have to do that?" I asked projecting my voice.

"Well for once Itachi's wrong. Its not just you is it?" Sasuke said.

"Nope!" I chirped.

"You too Sasuke. Out of that tree."

"Aww but what's the fun in that Jackass?" I asked.

"Hn." Itachi and Sasuke said. I laughed at that. (me: its not funny.....ok its a little funny....Sasuke is like Itachi .... NONONONO! NOT FUNNY!) Me and Sasuke walked into the clearing.

"Mira will you ever stop trying to kill me?"

I tilted my head as if I was thinking. "Hmmmmm....Nope too much fun."

"Fun?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. Fun."

"Fun?" Sasuke asked.

"Look I don't need two Uchihas pestering me!" I pull out my swords. Itachi smirked. That annoyed me so much. I watched Sasuke assumed his fighting position.

"Mira...Mira, Mira." Itachi shook his head. "Do you really think you can fight me after what happened?" He took a step further into his sharingan and activated his Mankeyou sharingan. I went numb.

_"Mira."_ Riku's voice echoed in my head.

"Shut up." I said in a monotone whisper.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FREAKIN JACKASS!!!" he smiled darkly.

"Well then lets see how you've recovered." he said. Sasuke eyes widen. I saw an aura behind me. I turned quickly raising my leg to kick him in the head. He raised his hand to ward of the blow but I still sent him across the clearing. Yes I have a very powerful kick. (me: thats how I survive the perverted boys at my school *smiles*)

"Mira." Sasuke said worried.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed, "Don't call me by my first name!"

"Why because that's what Riku used to call you?" Itachi asked.

"You vicious, villainous, merciless, disgusting, freaking murderer!" I accused heart fully. He smirked and bowed as if thanking me. I spit the ground in his direction disgusted with him.

"What about you, Sasuke, little brother? I heard you joined Orochimaru and took down your best friend. I'm proud of how far you've gone. Tell me how does it feel being judged by my accomplishments? Tiring? Annoying?" Itachi asked Sasuke.

"You are not my older brother. You abandoned that honor when you killed my clan!"

"You mean our clan."

"You don't belong in the Uchiha clan, you belong in the Akatsuki." he hissed.

"Don't forget your just a weak little boy." Itachi said. Sasuke got pissed off. He disappeared from next to me and reappeared in front of Itachi. He throw his fist at Itachi's face. Itachi grabbed his fist and throw him to a tree to the left of the clearing. He was making the hand sign for the fire ball Jutsu. He was aiming it for Sasuke. The fire ball wasn't going to miss. I jumped in front of Sasuke and made a hand sign. _Water style. Water wall Jutsu._ I shut my eyes tightly focusing my chakra. The Jutsu was successful. The fire ball disappeared when it touched my shield. After my shield fell and I knelt down and coward over Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you ok?" I asked.

"Fine." monotone voice. Annoying.... We both looked at Itachi who was eyeing us carefully. Soon he started laughing. A rare sight. Itachi Uchiha, laughing. We both got up. One of us very slowly.(mira: guess who. *points at Sasuke* *Sasuke glares darkly* *smiles weakly*)

Itachi appeared behind us again. He slapped me sending me across the clearing. He grabbed Sasuke and shoved a kunai into his stomach.

"SASUKE!!" I cried as I watched him collapse on the ground. I wiped the blood off my bottom lip and ran to help Sasuke when Itachi grabbed my throat and slammed me against a tree. He was smirking and forced me to look into his eyes. I found myself in a meadow where there was a thick mist. I was on the wet grass covered in scratches and bruises. I was in a white outfit but not the one I was wearing outside this Genjutsu. Itachi was standing over me with a sword in his hand ready to stab me. I screamed. A body jumped in front of me. It was a boys body, a boy my age, a boy that took care of me. His blood trickled down onto my skort.

"Mira." he chocked

"STOP!!" I screamed.

******Sasuke's P.O.V.******

I tried to get up.

"STOP!!" Mira's shrill scream came from across the clearing. I looked to see her in Itachi's Genjutsu. I forced my body up and I hit Itachi in the back with Mira's sword that fell near me. He screamed a painful scream. He released Mira but the damage was done. Mira fell to the ground. She looked dead again. At least in her eyes. I bent down near her.

"Mira?"

"Don't die on me please." she was murmuring a begging plea under her breath. I felt sorry for her. I turned to Itachi who had recovered from the pain in his back caused by the blade. He smirked darkly.

"Shame how she collapses just by seeing his death." he shook his head in depression. "Her parents always expected so much out of her. Just like you. Her parent barely gave her attention in front of her. Just like you. Her parents were killed by me. Just like you. You two are pretty much the same in the same situation except she has more pain than you carry. She watched her clans death. She couldn't save the boy she loved. She is scared witless." he mocked. I held Mira's sword tightly. I was going to kill this Jackass (mira: I'm so proud! *sniff* He learned to curse! me: hn *twiches*). I fell to my knees from blood lose. I was going to pass out. I looked towards Mira who had passed out from emotional distress. I shifted moving in front of her defensively. I looked at Itachi making sure he wouldn't make a move on either one of us. He raised his eyebrow questionably.

"Don't you believe me? Would you like to see?" he looked at me stared into my eyes. I closed them but it was too late so I opened them I was in a meadow there was a thick mist. I watched Itachi and Mira fight. They seemed to have found an awkward rhythm in their fight. At one moment Itachi managed to knock Mira's sword out of her hand. She took the other sword and put it horizontally in front of her defensively. She had not used her eyes through out the fight for some reason. Itachi knocked the other sword out her hand. He grabbed her sword and attached her with it. Her arms were cover in her own blood.

"Shit." she murmured. She was flat on her back near the meadows lake were she had fallen. She began getting up and stopped when she saw Itachi ready to stabb her. She raised her arms up defensively again. A young boy our age popped out of nowhere and took the blow for Mira. My jaw dropped.

"Mira." he said after she looked up noticing the blood on her skort.

"STOP!!" Mira screamed. Itachi pulled the sword out the boy held it next to him dropped it and disappeared. The boy surprisingly was still standing. Mira got up. Her breath was hitching with panic.

"Mira, are you ok?" the boy asked.

"Riku?"

"Mira." he whispered and fell in front of her feet.

"Riku!" she yelled. She knelt down next to him and began healing him wit all her chakra. Riku began coughing and blood fell out the edge of his lips. Mira's eyes began to water.

"Mira?"

"Don't talk you moron your wasting your energy!"

"Ya. Well, I'm going to die anyway."

"Don't talk like that! I won't let you die!" Her tears fell harder and more frequent onto her hands.

"Mira look at me for a moment." he pleaded. She turned to his face. He got up and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes opened with shock but they softened and she began kissing Riku back. I pit grow in my stomach. I was jealous of Riku. (me:AWWW! he's jewlus) Soon he fell back braking the kiss.

"I love you." he whispered. Mira's eyes widened. Riku's eyes began to close as he slipped from life and began falling into death's grasp.

"Riku! Riku! Riku, Riku, Riku! Don't die on me please! Pease! I love you too!" she yelled healing him again.

"Its good to know." he said and died.

"Riku! Riku please don't leave me." she cried hugging his lifeless body. She hugged it tightly and wouldn't let go. She loved him. She lost him.

Itachi broke me out of the Genjutsu. He was smirking. Then he disappeared. I sighed and turned to Mira. And as soon as I did my wound pained me. I ignored it. I've had worse wounds. I looked at Mira sleeping on the ground. I picked her up and settled her down into a move comfortable position. I want her to wake up so I could tell her sorry that I was there for her and not to be afraid of Riku's death.

_Mira. I'm sorry._ I thought stroking her long black hair. I held her hand and realized it was boiling hot yet her arms where as cold as ice. I hesitated but eventually I picked up her hand and placed on my wound on my stomach. I could just imagine what she would do to me right now. I chuckled at the thought. When I placed her hand back to her side and I looked down at my wound it had healed a lot but not completely. I eventually passed out.

******Dream Starts Mira's P.O.V******

I finished combing and fixing my hair and realized that I no longer looked like a relative of Orochimaru in my hair anymore but only in my eyes. I didn't care anymore though he was gone. I had a husband and six children. I didn't care with what family member I looked like. My children had Sasuke's eyes but the kids got both of our Gennkei Kennkei. They had Sasuke's hair but at least they had my ears. Ya ya I know its ridiculous but its something. The triplets hugged my as soon as I walked out of the room.

"Mom! Hurry! We have to go to orientation at school today!" Fugaku yelled at me.

"Mom!" Itachi yelled from the kitchen yelled.

"I'm coming!" I told him, "Ok you three get ready and I'll be ready soon too. Kay?"

"Kay, Mom!" the triplets yelled. I walked over to the kitchen were Itachi and Sasuke were finishing Itachi's homework.

"Morning Mom."

"Morning Mira."

"Good morning." I told them and sat in the kitchen next to Itachi.

"The answer is A or B." Sasuke told Itachi

"Its A. Do I need to send you back to school Sasuke?"

"No but you know how it goes you know these things in actions but forget them in words." I waved my hand dismissively and chuckled. Ya I did know.

"Itachi what did want?"

"The answer. Thanks Mom." he said shoving his stuff into his school bag. "Mom may I go to school early." I raised my eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"No reason." he said and a light pink shade swept across his cheeks. Sasuke and I look at each other and laughed our heads off.

"Itachi Uchiha! You have a crush on a girl." I accused.

"No." he murmured.

"Yes you do." Sasuke said still laughing. Itachi was turning a hot pink shade. I shot Sasuke a look and he stopped laughing.

"What's her name?"

"Her...name..is..um.." he was turning red. "Amiko."

"That's a nice name Itachi." He was crimson now.

"CAN I PLEASE GO NOW!" I waved my hand dismissively and he ran out the kitchen.

"They grow up so fast."

"Maybe."

_I'm sorry._ Younger Sasuke's thoughts echoed through my head. I laughed. Sasuke looked at me awkwardly.

"What?"

"Either I'm having a flashback or Einstein theory of time is correct."

"Why?"

"Because right now 18 years ago I'm seeing this moment in a dream."

"When?"

"Do you remember the first time we fought Itachi together?" he nodded. "Then after I passed out. I was having this dream of this moment."

"Weird."

"I know."

******End of Dream. Still Mira's P.O.V.*******

Ok I'm definitely getting premonitions. I realized it was night time. I looked to the side to see an unconscious Sasuke on the ground next to me. I got up and examined his position and came to a conclusion. He passed out while he was getting me into a more comfortable position. I turned my body away from him.

"Catch me as I fall,

Say your here and its all over now,

Speaking to the atmosphere,

No ones here and I fall into myself,

This truth drives me into madness,

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,

If I will it all away,"

I made a shadow clone as I reached the chorus. (me: all the things the things the clone is the parentheses)

"Don't turn away,

(Don't give into the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though their screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the lights

(Never sleep, never die)

I'm frightened by what I see,

But somehow I know there is much more to come,

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,

If I will it all away,"

"Don't turn away,

(Don't give into the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though their screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the lights

(Never sleep, never die)

Fallen angels at my feet,

Whispered voices at my ear,

Death before my eyes,

Laying next to me, I fear,

She beckons me, shall I give in?

Upon my end, shall I begin?

Forsaken all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end."

"Don't turn away,

(Don't give into the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though their screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the lights

(Never sleep, never die)

"Don't turn away,

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the lights"

"Don't turn away,

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the lights"

(me: Its whisper by evanesences for you bitches who don't know mira: now who's in a bad mood.)

"Mira?" Sasuke's voice came from behind me. How long had he been listening to me sing?

"Hey Sasuke?"

"You sing beautifully you know that."

"Thank you."

"Sing another song please." His dark eyes seemed very large in the dark night. His eyes grow wider. He was in pain. He brought his legs closer to chest fight the pain in his wound. I turned to him pulled his legs away from his chest and placed my hands over his stomach.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you,

Fifty thousand tears I've cried,

Screaming, decieving and bleeding for,

And you still can't hear me,

(going under)

Don't want your this time I'll save myself,

Maybe I'll wake up for once,

(wake up for once)

Not tormented daily defeated by you,

Just when I thought I reached the bottom,

I'm dying again

I'm going under,

(going under)

Drowning in you,

(drowning in you)

I'm falling forever,

(falling forever)

I've got to break through,

I'm going under.

Blurring and stirring,

The truth and the lies,

(So I don't know what's real)

So I don't know what's real and what's not

(and what's not)

Always confusion the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust my self anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under,

(going under)

Drowning in you,

(drowning in you)

I'm falling forever,

(falling forever)

I've got to break through,

I'm....

So go on and scream

Scream at me

I'm so far away

(so far away)

I won't be broken again

(again)

I've got to breathe

I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under,

(going under)

Drowning in you,

(drowning in you)

I'm falling forever,

(falling forever)

I've got to break through,

I'm going under,

(going under)

I'm going under,

(drowning in you)

I'm going under,"

(me: going under from evanesces bitches. mira: somebody give her a sleeping pill or something!)

"That was nice." Sasuke told me.

"Thank you." Suddenly we heard the howl of a wolf or coyote. I yelped and hugged Sasuke burring my face into his chest scared of being eaten by wild animals. He chuckled at me.

"What's wrong Little Red Ridding Hood? Scarred of the Big Bad Wolf?"

"Actually yes. Childish fear but I'm scared of wild animals."

"Why?"

"A wolf almost bit me once when I was 4."

"Ahh."

"You don't believe me! It wasn't funny! My uncle had to pull that wolf off of me!"

"Why not your father?"

"My father was never home. Always on missions, always busy. He only had time to teach me one Jutsu. That isn't a father's job." Sasuke began hugging me back.

"My father was never fair. Always mean, always paying attention to Itachi. My father taught me only one Jutsu too. Also your right that isn't a father's job." I looked at him. I felt at ease laying like this next to him.

"Sasuke thank you for being here right now."

"Same, good night, Mira."

"Good night."


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

"Same, good night, Mira."

"Good night."

Story Starts:

I was too comfortable to be laying on the ground. I didn't care though I could feel my eyes only a smidge open. Only enough to see that Sasuke and I still hugging. I snuggled myself closer placing my head under his jaw. His body in response lowered his head so I could feel his breath on my head. I didn't have a care in the world at the moment.

"Well isn't this cute."

"It truly is Kabuto."

"Honestly where's a camera when you need one." Kabuto's and Orochimaru's voice rang in my ear. I blinked a couple of times and looked in their direction.

"Kabuto? Uncle Orochimaru?"

"Well, well. Your finally wake Mira. Good morning."

"Morning uncle Orochimaru."

"Morning Princess."

"Morning Kabuto." I murmured still half asleep. "Morning Sasuke." The wheels in my head began working again. "Sasuke." I whispered. "Oh my God!" I yelled pushing him off of me but only managed to knock us both off the bed.

"Ow! What the hell?" Sasuke and I yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" we yelled again.

Kabuto and Orochimaru began laughing. This wasn't funny though. (me: ahem yes it is. mira: no its not! its a disaster waiting to happen! me: sure it is.) Kabuto almost fell off his chair and I got pissed.

"What's so funny smartass?" I asked.

"We found you two hugging on our way to the base. Sleeping like that on the ground. We tried to pull you two apart but the more we did the greater your grips got." Kabuto explained. Sasuke and I were red. I shook off the blush.

"So we're at the base?" _Please say yes, Please say yes!_

"Yes." Orochimaru hissed. I got up and hugged him.

"THANK YOU! LOVE YOU! BYE GOING TO FIND ISORIBI!" I yelled running out the base.

******Sasuke's P.O.V.******

I was still half asleep. I could feel Mira still in my arms. I kept my eyes closed. I wasn't sure if she was still sleeping. I felt her snuggle herself closer to me and she placed her head under my jaw. I bent my head so she could feel my breath on her head. I didn't have a care in the world at the moment.

"Well isn't this cute."

"It truly is Kabuto."

"Honestly where's a camera when you need one." Kabuto's and Orochimaru's voice rang in my ear. I pretended to still be asleep.

"Kabuto? Uncle Orochimaru?"

"Well, well. Your finally wake Mira. Good morning."

"Morning uncle Orochimaru."

"Morning Princess."

"Morning Kabuto." Mira murmured still half asleep like me. "Morning Sasuke." I want to smile but fought against the impulse. "Sasuke." she whispered. "Oh my God!" she yelled pushing me off of her but only managed to knock us both off the bed.

"Ow! What the hell?" Mira and I yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" we yelled again.

Kabuto and Orochimaru began laughing. This wasn't funny though. Kabuto almost fell off his chair.

"What's so funny smartass?" she asked.

"We found you two hugging on our way to the base. Sleeping like that on the ground. We tried to pull you two apart but the more we did the greater your grips got." Kabuto explained. Mira and I were red.

"So we're at the base?" she asked.

"Yes." Orochimaru hissed. She got up and hugged him.

"THANK YOU! LOVE YOU! BYE GOING TO FIND ISORIBI!" she yelled running out the base.

"Who is Isoribi?" I asked getting up as well.

"An experiment." Kabuto said. "A girl who is a monster hiding in human skin."

"In English please."

"A incomplete experiment that's all. Mira used to come here. She became friends with Isoribi. But who can truly become friends with a monster." _Naruto_.

"I can." I said walking out of the room. For once I was beginning to miss Naruto. I really had to forget about him. I walked towards this pond when I saw a girl with purple hair and black eyes standing there. Then I saw Mira ready to burst into tears.

******Mira's P.O.V.*****

"Isoribi!" I yelled finding the purple haired girl. She had scales on her forehead, under her left eye, on her left arm, and left leg. But I didn't care that was Isoribi. I didn't judge people by their appearances.

"Mira!" she squealed and we embraced like old friends.

"How are you Isoribi?"

"Ok. I guess. How are you?"

"Good."

"How's Riku?" I froze. I backed away. I was so ready to cry it wasn't even funny. I brought my arms to my chest. Soon I began tearing. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mira you ok? Who are you?"

"Isoribi." Isoribi answered.

"What did you tell her?" the person demanded.

"Nothing! I just asked 'how's Riku?'." Now I began crying. _No no no I'm not weak. After all I'm going to bring him back_. I told myself yet I kept crying.

"Baka! Riku died!" I got pissed.

"Don't you dare call Isoribi a baka!" I hit the person in the gut. After wiped the tears off my face to see who I hit. I saw Sasuke. I gasped and went to his side. "Sasuke I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was you dumbass! I thought it was the Doc or one of the other Jerks around here." I helped him up.

"Hn."

"Don't 'Hn.' me and tell me are you hurt?"

"No."

"Baka." I accused.

"Hn."

I tugged him towards Isoribi and introduced them to each other. I hoped they wouldn't fight again. Especially Isoribi. She was so gently and sweet no one she hurt her because if they did they would soon find themselves died.


	11. Chapter 11

**Recap:**

**I tugged him towards Isoribi and introduced them to each other. I hoped they wouldn't fight again. Especially Isoribi. She was so gently and sweet no one she hurt her because if they did they would soon find themselves died. **

**Story Starts:**

**"Uchiha will you hurry up already! I'm loosening a seal not taking you to your first date!" I yelled at his bed room door. **

**"Shut up! I'll be there in a minute!" Truly after a minute Dumbass finally opened the door. I couldn't help but grab his ear and drag him to one of the medical rooms of the base. The room was set up yesterday by Kabuto. It was constructed by circles marking the floor.**

**".." I hissed. He took off his robe and placed it near the door.**

**"What now?" **

**"Sit in the center of the circles." he did as he was told. I stood behind him looking at the heaven curse mark on his neck. Then I examined the seal around the mark. Kakashi Hatake. Man that guy was too much.**

**"What the heck are you doing?"**

**"Kakashi Hatake. Right?"**

**"What about Kakashi-sensei?"**

**"He put the seal on you right?"**

**"How did you know?"**

**"The way the seal is.. tut tut ... man that guy is to much. Tell me is he still reading Itcha Itcha Paradise?"**

**"That perverted book? Yes."**

**"That's so sad!" I went on with my examination. I made a hand sign and only put about a tenth of the chakra I was suppose to put in to completely brake the seal. I placed one hand on top of the other and then placed both hands on the curse mark. I felt my chakra energizing the curse mark weaken the seal. Something in the seal stopped it though.**

_**"...Mom..!"**_

_**"...Mira..."**_

_**"...our first son Itachi..."**_

_**"...Kabuto and Orochimaru..."**_

_**"...Kay..."**_

_**"...Nice to know..."**_

_**"...Thanks Mom..."**_

_**"...Sasuke!..."**_

_**"...Thank you Kabuto..."**_

_**"...Let him go Orochimaru..."**_

_**"...Itachi why didn't you just tell us?.."**_

_**"...You won't you close your eye and open your ears!.."**_

_**"...Listen to me Sasuke..."**_

_**"...Bond of hate with my brother.."**_

_**"...I must be weak..."**_

_**"...Go save Sasuke..."**_

_**"...Sakura, tell me..."**_

_**"...Why do you love him?.."**_

_**"...So is that really a reason?.."**_

_**"...I didn't ask for him to save me!.."**_

_**"...He just picked me up and left me here..."**_

_**"...Itachi just let me go!.."**_

**I knew Sasuke could hear these flashes of different premonitions. I stepped away. My eyes were wide with shock. **_**CRAP!**_** This wasn't good.**

**"I don't think we can continue! We'll try again some other time kay Sasuke!" Sasuke stopped me from walking out.**

**"What the hell was that?"**

**"Nothing. What are you talking about?"**

**"Those voices and those images that played in my head. I know you saw them too."**

**"Your losing it Sasuke." I said opening the door. Sasuke slammed closed and pinned my wrists against the door with both his hands.**

**"Don't say I'm crazy because you know I'm not." He changed his black eyes to his crimson ones. He stared at me with his sharingan eyes I simply looked at him.**

**"Sasuke please its a secret I really don't want to share."**

**"Then want to because I heard mine and Itachi's name at least ten times."**

**"Dreams! Ok! They were just dreams. Awkward weird dreams that I've had since you showed up! Now leave me alone! I hate you Sasuke Uchiha! OK! I hate you!"**

**"Care to specify on what type of dreams?"**

**"No." I simply hissed. He released me. "Put on a shirt for Christ's sake." I whispered. He put on his robe. I stepped to the corner of the room into the shadows. Sasuke left the room but I stayed in the corner. I was afraid that he saw the dreams in my head with his sharingan. I was terrified of him at that moment. **

********Sasuke's P.O.V.********

**I walked in the halls having half a mind to return to that medical room and kill Mira.**

**'I hate you!' her voice played in my head like a sanity scream. 'I hate you too.' I thought. Soon I ran into Isoribi. I had been here for 4 weeks and I had barely heard her voice.**

**"Sasuke. Have you seen Mira?"**

**"3rd medical room."**

**"Thank you." she ran out in the direction towards the medical rooms.**

********Mira's P.O.V.********

**"Mira?" Isoribi.**

**"Isoribi."**

**"Mira? What's wrong?"**

**"I hate that son of a bitch."**

**"Itachi?'**

**"Yes and no."**

**"Sasuke!"**

**"Yes. That mother f****ing son of a bitch."**

**"Mira!"**

**"He heard my dreams Isoribi! He might have hurt me because of them! I seriously scared of him right now Isoribi!"**

**"I'll go talk to him. You stay here ok."**

**"Kay."**

********Sasuke's P.O.V****** (me: If they don't kiss and make up whos with me to kill them *Akatsuki raises their hands* Other than the mad perves here.)**

**I walked into my room I quickly began punching the wall closest to me.**

**'I hate you!' I could only hear that, think about those three words. I hate you. In about two minutes a knock came at my door. If it was Mira I was going to kill her. I opened the door. Isoribi.**

**"Sasuke, may I talk to you about Mira."**

**"No." I said and as I was closing the door Isoribi put her scaled arm in the path of the door.**

**"Please?" she begged. I dropped my shoulders and opened the door. She walked in.**

**"What?" **

**"She's scared of you." That caught my attention. Mira was scared of me. "She thinks your going to hurt her." My eyes grow wide. "She thinks you saw her dreams. Did you, Sasuke?"**

**"No."**

**"Well that's good."**

**"Why? What's so secretive about her dreams?"**

**"I can't tell you. I'm a loyal friend and won't tell you."**

**"She's having weird dreams about someone?" I guessed.**

**"More about something." she looked down. "Sasuke. She lost some one she loves and she's just finding out she might never be able to bring him back and the next person she's going to fall in love with might to be lost to someone with great power!" my face fell. I walked out of the room and Isoribi walked out but didn't fallow.**

**"Where are you doing?"**

**"To apologies."**

********Mira's P.O.V.********

**I stayed in the corner. Sitting on the cold rock floor. I heard the door open. Sasuke stepped in the room. I shot up and squeezed myself to the corner and I squeezed my eyes shout in fear. Then I heard the clinging of metal on the ground. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke disarming himself. He raised his hands behind his head to show he wasn't armed. He stepped closer and I resumed my previous position. I felt my bangs covering my closed eyes. and my two ponytails covering my tightened shoulders.**

**"Mira." I refused to look up. "I just wanted to say sorry." My eyes opened up. I looked at him. "Will you talk to me?" I stepped more into my corner like a scared child. "I'm not going to hurt you."**

**I began crying. Sasuke stepped closer.**

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. Literally screamed. Sasuke recoiled. "just stay away from me." I whispered. "please."**

**"Mira I'm not asking you to do..."**

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed again. He recoiled again. "Don't bother me, don't talk to me, and don't look at me."**

********Sasuke's P.O.V.********

**She wasn't making any sense. Don't look at her. **

**"Mira what....."**

**"Go away."**

**"Mira.."**

**"You won't close your eyes and open your ears! For once and listen when I say go away."**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Recap:**_

_**"Mira.."**_

_**"Shut your eyes and open your ears for once and listen when I say go away."**_

_**Story Starts:**_

_********Mira's P.O.V.********_

_**About three years have past since Sasuke became a sound ninja. I barely talk to him anymore or better yet it would be a safer bet to say I didn't speak to him at all. Sasuke mostly stayed at the new base we moved to and I mostly spied on the Akatsuki. I haven't really have gotten to know the older Sasuke or bothered to know him. I also hadn't really spoken since the incident in the medical room. I only nodded or shake my head. Whenever I was about to get into a fight with Itachi I would run away. I would avoid all the people around me. My fan boys finally got close enough to hugging me without me strangling them. I really turned into the silent type. Also I really haven't had any dreams what so ever for the past 3 years.**_

_********Sasuke's P.O.V.********_

_**"Kabuto." I called to the white haired boy down the hall of the fourth base the sound village moved to.**_

_**"Yes Sasuke-kun."**_

_**"Have you seem Mira-chan? Orochimaru wants to talk to her." I said.**_

_**"She's in her room unpacking."**_

_**"Thank you." I said and walked to Mira's room. I knocked on the door. "Mira may I come in."**_

_**In about five seconds Mira opened the door wide to let me in if I wished to enter.**_

_**"Orochimaru wants to talk to you." Without a word she exited her room and walked to Orochimaru's study. I fallowed close behind. She knocked on the study door and that was it.**_

_**"Who is it?" Orochimaru hissed from behind the door. She opened the door and poked her head in. "Ah, Mira. Just the girl I wanted to see." She entered leaving the door opened behind her. I entered too closing the door behind me. "Mira how are you?" she shook her head. "Are you tired or something?" she nodded. "Mira, you really seem to be very quiet during the night. Have you had any dreams lately?" no. "For how long?" she held up three fingers. "Days?" no. "Weeks?" no. "Months? no "Years?" yes. "Mira that isn't healthy." she nodded, she knew. "Sasuke go fetch Kabuto."**_

_********Mira's P.O.V.********_

_**I felt Sasuke's presence disappear and reappear with Kabuto's.**_

_**"Yes Lord Orochimaru."**_

_**"Mira hasn't had any dreams for the past three years."**_

_**"I'll need the exact date and a report of her last dream. Oh, and also what happened the day she stopped having dreams." I wasn't planning on telling anyone Sasuke could tell them himself. I turned around to face Sasuke. Everyone went quiet.**_

_**"What?" Sasuke asked.**_

_**I looked at him. **_

_**"What are you serious?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

_**"That day?"**_

_**I nodded again.**_

_**"Exactly?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

_**"Mira...I.. I'm.."**_

_**I gave him a look that had the words shut up written all over it. I walked out of the room. I hated him. I hated him! Why could he just go and die?! I walked out of the base and walked near a stream. I began walking on the stream inhaling and exhaling deeply trying to relax. I sat cross legged on the stream with the tips of my fingers in the stream trying to get rid of negative energy. As if I was getting rid of any negative energy. Sasuke was watching me and I know it. I turned sharply throwing two kunai at the tree he was hiding in. He jumped out and stood at the stream placing a hand on his hip giving me a look. I laughed but without sound. He looked at me. **_

_**What?**_** my look said.**

**"Why won't you talk to me?" I raised my eye brow. "Will you talk?" I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue annoyed. **

********Sasuke's P.O.V.********

**I was mad at her and jumped up at the tree. She was totally ignoring my presence.**

********Mira's P.O.V.********

**I ignored him and decided to do something completely outrageous but I was tired and I wanted it to end.**

**"I tried to kill the pain,**

**But only brought more,**

**So much more,**

**I lay dieing and I'm pouring,**

**Crimson regret and betrayal,**

**I'm dieing, praying, bleeding and screaming,**

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?"**

**I was singing for the first time in the past 3 years. I finally got to hear my matured voice. It was nice.**

********Sasuke's P.O.V.********

**It wasn't nice it was angelic. She looked like an angel, she sounded like an angel except she didn't have the attitude of an angel.**

**"My God, my tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation,**

**My God, my tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation,"**

********Mira's P.O.V.*********

**First stanza dedicated to me. Now this stanza. Riku and Sasuke. But why Sasuke?**

**"Do you remember me?**

**Lost for so long,**

**Will you be on the other side?**

**Or will you forget me?**

**I'm dieing, praying, bleeding, and screaming,**

**Am I too lost to be saved?**

**Am I too lost?"**

**"My God, my tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation,**

**My God, my tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation,"**

**"I want to die."**

**"My God, my tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation,**

**My God, my tourniquet,**

**Return to me salvation,"**

**"My wounds cry for the grave,**

**My soul cries for dilberance,**

**I will I be denied, Christ, tourniquet,**

**My suicide."**

**I held my breathe and cut off the chakra at my feet. I fell into the water. **_**Breathe! Air!**_** My body screamed, my mouth opened and breathed. My lungs filled with water. My eyes began filling with tears. I was scared. As my eyes began to close I saw a figure. A boy. **_**Riku? No. Sasuke. Sasuke, why would you save me? Why won't you leave me to die?**_** Everything around me went black. I plunged deeper into the darkness that had consumed me as a child. **

********Sasuke's P.O.V.********

**I watched her finish the last line in her song.**

**"My suicide." **

**My eyes widened in shock. She cut of the chakra at her feet and she fell into the water. I made a clone and it headed off to the base. I jumped into the stream finding Mira drowning. I grabbed her bridal style and swam up and ran out the water. **_**What the hell is this girl thinking?**_** She wants to die. I lifted her chin and pinched her nose shut. I opened her mouth to give her C.P.R. I began heat up. **_**What the hell? I've been this close to her before.**_** Yes but you've never kissed. **_**This isn't a kiss! It's C.P.R. She's f****** dieing. **_**Whatever you say. After two more breaths she began coughing. **_**THANK GOD!!**_** I looked straight at her fluttering eyes.**

**"Sasuke." she whispered. My heart stopped. **_**Sasuke...**_** She placed her hand on my shoulder where the curse mark was.**

_**"...I'm so sorry!.."**_

_**"...Let her go..."**_

_**"...Itachi if you told us from the start..."**_

_**"...Just promise you two won't hate each other..."**_

_**"...Sasuke tell me you didn't kill him..."**_

_**"...He's died..."**_

_**"...That's going to be my first..."**_

_**"...Naruto through all you..."**_

_**"...Sakura..."**_

_**"...Thank you Sai..."**_

_**"...MIRA!.."**_

_**"...You snake-loving son of a bitch..."**_

_**"...Anko! Long time no see..."**_

_**"...Uchiha Madara is..."**_

_**"...Don't die on me Mira..."**_

_**"...Kabuto help her!.."**_

_**"...The light within darkness curse mark..."**_

_**"...Don't let anyone die in this..."**_

_**"...God those pets..."**_

_**"...Sasuke I hear your looking for a fight with me..."**_

_**"...I was having a dream of this moment..."**_

_**"...19 years ago..."**_

_**"...Lady Mira..."**_

_**"...Is it over yet..."**_

_**"...How many times will he come back?.."**_

_**"...His a snake..."**_

_**"...21 years ago..."**_

**Again with the flashes. These were all of the future. Mira looked at me for a moment and passed out. I heard Kabuto coming.**

**"What the hell happened?"**

**"She tried to commit suicide."**

**"What the hell?"**

**"That's what I said." He picked her up and we both ran to the base.**

********Mira's P.O.V. Dream Starts********

**Naruto was close behind me. I found the door I was looking for. I went to open it. **_**No...**_** It was locked and bolted.**

**"Naruto!" He stepped closer to the door.**

**"Don't worry Mira." he concentrated his chakra. "Shadow clone Jutsu." a clone appeared in a puff of smoke. They began working chakra for the ransegan. I had seen it before and I didn't want to be near it. "Ransegan!" he yelled and crushed the door's locks. The doors crashed. We walked in and immediately was Sasuke. He looked like he was going to be crucified. Snakes wrapped around him and (me: bad part bad part!) he wasn't wearing his shirt. I twitched**_**, Man Orochimaru's gay....**_** Naruto and I ran to Sasuke.**

**"Sasuke?" my voice begged.**

**"Sasuke! Man get the hell up!"**

**I made a couple of hand sing. Then I held my hand the same way Naruto would keep his hand when he used the Ransegan. My finger tips began glowing green.**

**"Release." I said placing my finger tips on the center snakes head. It hissed and slithered away then the other snakes fallowed. Sasuke began falling. Naruto and I caught him and laid him down.**

**"SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled in his ear. Sasuke jumped awake and hit Naruto on the head.**

**"Naruto you BAKA! What the hell is wrong with you?"**

**"SASUKE YOUR BACK!"**

**"Hn."**

**"Sasuke..."I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. Sasuke turned and saw me.**

**"Mira..."He said stroking back the hair from my face. I began crying and wrapped my arms around his neck. **

**"Your ok.. your ok.. don't leave me again please." He returned the embrace burring his face into my hair.**

**"Shh.. shh.. It's ok... Mira, I'm right here." My hair felt wet. He was crying. We sat there embracing and crying. Just as Sasuke was about to kiss me Naruto put his hand in between our faces.**

**"Ok I've seen enough!" We pouted. We all heard a laugh from a cross the room. Orochimaru. We all drew back. He smiled and stepped out of the shadows. He held his hand out at me. I froze. Sasuke could feel it since his arm was still around my waist. I wanted to run. I wasn't going to. Sasuke pulled me closer to him knowing I was afraid of Orochimaru.**

**"Now...now.. Mira why don't you even the playing field after all we're family and that's what family does. Help me Mira and dispose of the nine-tailed brat. As for you Sasuke. It's time to give me your body. Time to pay up what you owe me." My eyes widened in alarm.**

**"NO!" I yelled. Orochimaru hummed and looked back at me.**

**"Maybe you need a lesson." He disappeared and reappeared behind me and grabbed my hair then dragged me up to my feet. Suddenly I felt two every cold fangs penetrating my skin and flesh on my neck. My body felt like it was burning. I screamed in the pain the fangs were causing on my body. When they lifted it hurt five times more. I screamed again.**

**"Don't talk when your elders are talking." **

**"Your not my elder, you snake." I hissed. Orochimaru's fingers hit the spot where most of the pain was originating. I screamed again. Sasuke tried to hit Orochimaru with the chidori. He stopped the chidori when Orochimaru disappeared from behind me so he wouldn't hit me and kill me but it accidentally brushed over my arm. I closed my eyes. I entire arm was soaked in my own blood. Sasuke looked at the damage. He stepped in front of me and hugged me. He didn't put my bloody arm into the hug. I was in pain and I didn't even flinch.**

**"Mira. Go to sleep. I'll be right back. Promise."**

**"Don't die please." I begged and passed out because of blood lose.**

********Dream Ends********

**I opened my eyes I was in the infirmary. I ran out going to Sasuke's room. **_**Please be ok! Please please please. I love you! Don't be died!**_** I stopped died. **_**Did I just think that I love Sasuke. Whatever.**_** I went back to running. When I reached his room I pounded on the door. Soon he opened the door.**

**"Mira? I wasn't expecting..." I didn't let him finish. I hugged him relieved he was alive. "What the hell? Mira let go!"**

**I let go but gave him a worried expression.**

**"What's wrong?" he said in a monotone voice. I punched him.**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! I WANT TO SEE IF YOUR OK AND YOU GO ALL ITACHI ON ME YOU DAMBASS!!" I yell. He looked at me with wide eyes.**

**"You just...." **

**"I know you moron!" I yelled again. "I'm in a freaking homeopathic mood! Oh and next time I try to commit suicide if you stop me you die!" **

**"Mira. Are you PMSing?"**

**"Do you have a death wish?"**

**"No."**

**"I think other-wise." We glared at each other. I walked out towards the training grounds where a mob of my six and seven year old students embraced me.**

**"Mira-sensei!"**

**"Hey!" They gasped.**

**"Mira-sensei you can talk."**

**"Yup! Now come on back to training."**

**"Yes Mira-sensei."**

********Sasuke's P.O.V.********

**"Yup! now come on back to training."**

**"Yes Mira-sensei." I heard voices coming from the training grounds so I went up to the balconies above the training grounds to watch. Mira was instructing little kids on how to do a transformation Jutsu. One blonde haired boy with green eyes tried to transform into Orochimaru. He failed miserably.**

**"Don't worry you'll get it eventually!" Mira said then she smiled at the boy who had began to weep.**

**"Promise sensei?"**

**"I promise." She looked so beautiful when she smiled. She looked completely at peace. Then she laughed when the boy cracked a joke. **_**Man I love her.**_** I stopped. **_**Wait what? Did I just think that I love Mira? Whatever. **_**I thought and banished it. (me:MMMHHAAHHA ALL THE PIECES ARE FALLING INTO PLACE! *characters back away slowly*) They continued training all day. When they stopped Mira told them to go get dinner. She was smiling the whole entire time. She sat down in the corner of the room thinking. Her green and gold eyes glistened with the twilight. I jumped off the railing and landed on the training grounds she looked at me her smile faded.**

**"Hey." I said.**

**"Hello." **

**"What's up?"**

**"The sky, a couple of trees, clouds and birds. Ooo not to mention bugs." she said. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. I felt her staring at me.**

**"What?"**

**"You love me." she said blushing. I began to blush too. **_**God dammit! I forgot she can see my emotions in my aura!**_** I mentally yelled.**

**"Ya I do."**

**"I do too." I looked at her. She turned her face so she could watch again the twilight sky.**

**"What?"**

**"Sasuke. Do you remember the incident in the medical room?" I nodded. I hated what I had done to her. "That day, those flashes you saw were of my dreams or my premonitions."**

**"You get premonitions?"**

**"Yes. So those things that you heard where things of the future. My kids, my status, my future."**

**"Then why did you keep it a secret?"**

**"Because.. they all told me the same thing over and over again."**

**"And what would it?"**

**"That I loved you very much." I blushed she didn't. "But now .... I don't know ....."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Sasuke. The reason I was silent for the past three years is because 1. I was afraid of you and that you were going to hurt me and 2. because what Naruto told you about Orochimaru is completely true. Orochimaru doesn't care about our revenge, he only cares for your body. He wants it and he'll kill anyone to get it." **_**Naruto. You were trying to save me from this?**_** "But now I'm going to be the one to die."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Orochimaru told me and Kabuto if we revealed the plan to you he would kill us both." I looked at her. **_**I love her. Now I'm going to lose her because of what she said. Over my died body.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Recap:

_I love her. Now I'm going to lose her because of what she said. Over my died body._

Story Starts:

I was in my room after dinner. Scared if Orochimaru. A knock came at the door.

"Mira? You in there?" Sasuke.

"Thank god." I whispered and opened the door. I looked at him confused as he closed the door and locked it.

"Mira are you ok?" he asked stepping in front of me.

"Peachy." He embraced me in a chocking hug.

"Thank god."

"Sasuke. Choking." he let go.

"Sorry." you sighed dreadfully. You walked to your bed and sat. Sasuke came and sat next to me. I felt awkward at the moment. I couldn't help but play with my fingers. I might have not spoken for the past three years but I communicated through body language. Playing with my fingers meant I felt awkward. He pulled me into another hug but this one was soft and loving. (me: god I love it when my boyfriend gives me those hugs! mira: aren't they the best! me: yes yes they are!) I buried my face into his chest remembering my dream I had the dream the eighth day I was with him. If everything planned out as it had in that premonition Sasuke Uchiha was going to kiss me (me: Hahahahahahaaha! You poor fan girls out there! fan girls: Wah! We want our Sasuke-kun don't make her take him from us! me: to bad bitches! I don't like fan girls anyway!) We stayed there and Sasuke stroked my hair away from my face.

"Mira." I looked up. "Tell me. If it came down to it, would Orochimaru ever hurt you."

"He would drown me in my own blood Sasuke." Sasuke squeezed me closer. I sighed in his hug. I just wanted time to freeze for an eternity so we would just stay there forever. (me: good luck with that.) He suddenly lifted my chin and pressed his lips against mine. _Oh My Freaking God!_ I mentally screamed. His lips were so soft and kind. Mama mia not good. He's lips soon became more demanding as I kissed back. I blushed heavily. _God! Don't pass out! DON"T PASS OUT!!_ Sasuke began leaning in more, pushing me onto the bed. Soon Sasuke was on all fours above me, kissing me. Soon I wrapped my arms around him neck. As soon as I did Sasuke began kissing my neck. I couldn't help but breathe heavily. Soon he found my soft spot. I bit my lip and turned tense so I didn't moan at the pleasure. He smirked. I could feel his lips.

"Do you like that?" he whispered seductively in my ear sending chills up my spine. I didn't answer and he went back to that same spot. He began biting that spot making, at first, gasp and then groan.

"Sasuke.. don't .... please don't.."

"Relax. I'm not going there." he murmured against my neck. I shivered. His lips brushed over my neck and jaw as they returned to my lips. He kissed me for about ... oh ... I'd say roughly about 3 or more minutes. When he finished he held me in his arms as we both laid on my bed.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." I told him and snuggled closer. I slowly drifted off to sleep after a couple of hours.

******Sasuke's P.O.V.******

I didn't tell Mira Orochimaru and Kabuto went on a mission. I watched her drift off to sleep. I let her go and laid her the correct way on her bed. After I went to her closet and packed a couple of her cloths. There was only her CD player, CD, and album left to pack. I put the CD player and CD in her backpack. After I walked to her desk where her album of her and Riku resided. I remember being jealous of Riku.

"Thank you." I said but loud hoping the dead can here you when you talk to them. "For keeping her alive." I place the album in her back pack and leave it in her room because I had one more thing to pack for her. I entered my room and saw a black, blue and white yarn blanket on my bed.

******Flash Back******

I came out of my room my teeth were chattering. I walked into the cafeteria. At our table I immediately saw Mira sitting with a bowl of blueberries in front of her. It had been 10 days since the incident at the medical room. Kabuto greeted me as I came. Mira lowered her head more but refused to speak. Kabuto noticed my chattering teeth.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I got the coldest room in the base."

"Haha. You'll get used to it."

"Before or after my butt freezes off?" I asked getting pissed. Mira got up and walked out not finishing her breakfast. My day went on as usual until I went to the training grounds where I saw Mira knitting something.

"Mira." she simply looked up. "What are you doing?" She held up the needles with the yarn she was knitting. "Knitting. Obviously." I said.

After two days she had finished knitting she folded it up and retreated to her room. That night as I was sleeping I woke up by a sudden warmth. I opened my eyes to see Mira laying a blanket on me.

"Mira?" She realized I was awake. She placed a finger to my lips so I would stay quiet. Then she rubbed my arm sending me back to my dreams.

******End Of Flash Back****** (me: *cries* THAT IS SO CUTE!)

I folded the blanket and walked back to Mira's room. She was still sleeping like an angel. I walked over to her backpack and placed the blanket in the backpack. In about an hour I was going to take her and drop her off in Konaha. There was no way I was letting her put her life in danger like this. I sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I began writing my demands of where she was going to stay and other stuff like that. Then I pulled out another piece of paper and wrote a letter personally to her. I was honestly regretting what I was doing because I didn't want to leave her.


	14. Chapter 14

Recap:

I was honestly regretting what I was doing because I didn't want to leave her.

Story Starts:

I felt cold and warm at the same time. Wind was flowing through my hair. I tried to open my eyes but they refused.

"Sasuke?" I muttered. The wind stopped the feel of movement stopped as well.

"Mira go back to sleep." my body obeyed and I drifted back to a dreamless sleep.

******Fast Forward to morning******

The sunlight was hitting my eyes demanding I wake up. _No..._ My mind argued.

"AWH! COME ON GRANDMA TSUNADA! LET US GO ON THIS ONE MISSION TO GET SASUKE BACK!" an annoying boy voice erupted into my ears. My eyes opened. I wasn't in the sound village. Panic shrugged through me. _Oh my f***** god ! _

"APSOLUTLY OUT OF THE QUESTION!!!" a woman's voice said behind a two red doors. The women was opening the door as I was getting slowly up to my feet. I was so soar!!

"PLEASE GRANDMA TSUNADA!!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NARUTO..."

"WHAT THE HELL?!!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!"

"NO LOOK." a gasp erupted from me when I realized my hair was down.

"Ah, shit!" I cried.

"Orochimaru!" the boy yelled and tackled me.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You god forsaken damn baka! Sasuke was right about you! Get off of me! I'm a girl you teme!" I cried. He got off eyes glistening.

"You know Sasuke." I sat down then groaned.

"Soar.. soar .. and yes I'm on his team in the sound village." Naruto went to tackle me again and I flicked him on the head sending him back a couple of feet.

"Hikari Mira? Is that you?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"The one and only." I replied. "No will someone tell me how the hell I got here?" _Sasuke..._ My body froze. He couldn't have been telling me... no .. please..

"Oh cool blanket! Did you make it?" I mind froze.

"Colors please."

"Blue, black, and white." I fell to the floor my hand covering my mouth. He left me here. _Mira. Tell me. If it came down to it, would Orochimaru ever hurt you?_ He was protecting me from him. _Don't talk when your elders are talking._ He left me here to prevent that. _Sasuke?_ He left me here to save me the pain. _SASUKE! _He left me here _Kabuto help her!_ to prevent those chain of events? _MIRA!_

******Sasuke's P.O.V.******

I wanted to die. This whole base felt empty without Mira. Not to mention Orochimaru and Kabuto had come back from there mission a day early. When they came this morning they went berserk when they heard Mira was missing. They had asked me if I had seen her at all. I gave them the same response. 'I thought she was in her room.' Mira had better been fine or else Naruto was going to pay the consequences. After all I mostly told him to take care of her.

******Mira's P.O.V.******

"Heh Mira what's this?" Naruto asked me as Lady Hokage tried to calm my infuriating tears of fear and depression.

"What's what?"

"These two letters." I looked at him from behind my tears. "One of them is addressed to you and the other to me and Grandma Tsunade."

"Give me that!" I scream. Naruto gives me mine and opens his.

"Look at what it says. 'Dear Lady Hokage and Naruto, I'm sorry for leaving Mira at your door step like an abandoned child. But I had no choice. Tell her I'm very sorry, not to come looking for me and not to do anything stupid like go after Itachi. I want Mira to stay at the Uchiha compound. Naruto please help Mira clean up the place. It most have cobwebs every where by now. Keep her company even if she wants to be alone. Take her to a karaoke bar or something so she can sing. Please and when I come back, if I come back, I'll face whatever punishment, Lady Hokage, you give me. Naruto I'm very sorry for tearing you down the way I did. Go on towards your dream of becoming Hokage. I support you every step of the way. Lady Hokage, I'm sorry for putting your village under stress because of me. I hope to make up for it in the future. Naruto tell Sakura to talk to Mira also. Thank you, Sasuke Uchiha.' Do you think he means that?"

"Yes he does." I cried Naruto and I were both in tears. "To prevent the chain of events, to stop him from killing me, to make amends to you, and to right the wrong decisions he has made in his life."

"What do you mean?" Lady Hokage. I stood up still holding the envelope. I walked over to the couch I was sleeping on and picked up my backpack. I quickly throw it over my shoulders. Then I folded the blanket I had given to Sasuke 3 years ago.

"Can I go to the compound please. I really don't want to talk." I looked down.

"Sure I'll take you to the Uchiha compound. After all I'm suppose to help you clean up! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. I smiled as warmly as I possibly could. Me and Naruto where walking down the streets of Konaha when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at the tiny ramen shop. "This thing is still standing."

"The ramen bar?"

"My uncle would take me and me cousin here when I was 4! It seems like ages ago!" I said with enthusiasm.

"You where born in Konaha." I nodded.

"I'm from the dead Hikari clan." _And in a couple of years maybe the Uchiha clan too... What the hell?_ Bad thoughts bad thoughts.... (me: sicko. mira: oh please.) We continued walking to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke was right it looked like a hurricane had passed through not to mention the graffiti on the walls.

"HEY!!" Naruto yelled when he say in how bad the condition of the compound was. Naruto chased out the people that were in the compound. I just stood at the door. Breathing weakly. Tears began swelling up in my eyes. I wanted Sasuke here with me. Right now. I couldn't stand being away from him!

"SASUKE!!" I involuntarily screamed. Naruto stopped his screaming and yelling and looked at me. I fell to the ground crying my eyes out.

"Hey.. He'll come back! We'll fight for that together!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Recap:**

**"Promise?"**

**"Promise!"**

**Story Starts:**

**The compound had been clean spotless and had gotten a new paint job. We sat at the steps of Sasuke's old home panting.**

**"Mira?" Naruto voice came break the sweet silence. I looked at him. "How much has Sasuke change?" I bit my tongue so the tip was sticking out and squeezed my eyes shout. He gave me a look. I bent back laughing without sound. He gave me another look. I shook my head rigid like I was saying what. **

**"Mira have lost your voice?" I shook my head. **

_**I just refuse to speak when I'm scared, depressed, sad, or whatever negative emotion I'm feeling.**_** I mouthed.**

**"Why?"**

_**Because that's how I copped**_**. It was.**

**"Has this happened before?" I nodded my head. "Well come on let me introduce you to the gang." I got up and fallowed not bring my stuff with me. I met Shikamaru, Hinata, and Neji first. Sweet people. Then I met Choji and Sai. Like Choji, hate Sai. Then I met Kiba and Shino. Oh almost forgot Achamarou. Yes I met that sweet puppy. Then I met Lee and **

**Tenten at the training grounds. Last we went to a flower shop.**

**I tilted my head in confused. "This is Ino's family's flower shop. Sakura said she would help Ino with the shop today." **

**My mouth turned into a perfect O shape. **

**We stepped into the colorful shop. I had grown up with snakes. This was too happy for me. I let out an angry snake like hiss. I wanted to return to the pale contours of Sasuke's old home. Naruto looked at me. I rolled my eyes.**

**"SAKURA! INO! I WANT TO INTRODUCE YOU TO SOMEONE!" he yelled. A blonde haired girl and a pink haired girl entered from the back room holding some flowers in vases. They dropped them when they saw me.**

**"OROCHIMARU!!" They both yelled simultaneously. I hissed again. They tried to pin me to the floor. I did a back flip and avoided them. I scoffed at how pathetic they are. **

**"Wow guys this isn't Orochimaru! This is Mira Hikari! Sakura she's going to help me get...." he stopped when I growled loudly at Sakura. "What's wrong?" he asked. **

_**Fan girl**_**, I mouthed.**

**"Oh....." he said, "This is Mira! She's a sound village ninja!"**

**"WHAT?!!" the fan girls yelled again.**

**I hit Naruto on the head and mouthed **_**BAKA!!!**_

**"Why won't she talk?" Now I began retreating. I wanted to scream. More likely I needed to scream. I needed sanity. I needed this awful nightmare to end. NOW!! I began tearing.**

**"I WANT TO DIE!!" I screamed. They all looked at me. **

**"No you don't you want to go to that karaoke party for Ino's birthday party right!?" he said at both Ino and I. I growled again. Ino looked a little scared. I smiled.**

**"No I.."**

**"Please! Ino! PLEASE! Sasuke asked me to take her someplace so she can sing!" Their mouths dropped open when they heard Sasuke's name. I was falling into myself.**

**"Sasuke-kun?"**

**"Yeah Sasuke was the one that brought her here! He left us both letters to read! That's why I was gone this morning! I was helping her clean up the Uchiha compound where he wants her to stay! And he says he's very sorry! He might come back, Sakura!" I walked to the window.**

**"You never know." I spoke. "He might not. But no one knows. Not even me." I walked out the shop.**

**"Sakura go talk to her!" Naruto yelled and I heard Sakura. (me: GOD every time I go to write Sakura I want write Sasuke! mira: your problem. me: shut up or do you want to die now. *places hands on key board* mira: NO YOU BITCH I'M THE FREAKING MAIN CHARACTER!! me: fine. *lifts hands off keyboard*) **

**"MIRA WAIT UP!!"**

_**Go jump off a cliff**_** I thought.**

**"Mira. You want to talk." I stopped walking and looked at her.**

**"Listen to me. I haven't talked for three years. I saw someone I love die. My family was killed in front of my eyes and not to mention Sasuke picked me up out of my comfortable snake hole and brought me to my living hell. Do you know what my own personal hell is like? The cafeteria back at the base where dozens of fan boys and girls start screaming their heads off every time they see me! And you think you love Sasuke? Please. Sakura, tell me. Why do you love him?"**

**"I.. don't.." **

**"You think you love him! Do you even fear for a second that Orochimaru might be torturing him right now? That something could have happened to him? Do you have any idea how he FEELS!"**

**"I..I..."**

**"You don't. "**

**"I do love him because his Sasuke."**

**"So is that really a reason?" I asked her. Her face and body were frozen in shock. Yes I left her there in shock. I walked to the compound alone. Wanting to be alone. I walked into Sasuke's house. I sat on the kitchen counter looking outside the window. I drifted my hand closer to sink and a shock rushed through my head.**

********Vision Starts*********

**I still stood there on the kitchen but sunlight was shining through the window. I looked towards the kitchen table. I tilted my head when I saw four figures eating launch. I gasped when I realized I was looking at the old Uchiha family. I could help but stare at the younger Sasuke. (me: wasn't he so cute? mira: he was ADORABLE!!) **

********Vision Ends******* **

**I was back in moonlight room. I smiled at the vision. I sighed and decided I wasn't going to eat. I wasn't hungry anyway. I walked down the hallways to the guest room. As I stood at the door. My body turned and walked down the hallways again to Sasuke's room. I stood at the door again. My hand trying to reach the doorknob but I won't let it. I didn't want to go in I was too scared about the feelings it would bring. I opened the door. When the door completely opened and reviled the room another shock shrugged through my head.**

********Vision Starts********

**Sasuke from three years ago was standing near his side table with his backpack on. I tilted my head again. I watched him stare at the picture of him, his teammates and sensei. **

**Finally he placed his hand gently on frame and pushed it down. Then he began walking out of the room not even glancing back once.**

**"Sasuke don't go please! He's going to hurt you don't go!" I cried. As I tried to run down the hall to stop Sasuke another pair of arms wrapped around me.**

**"You really have to stop worrying about me so much your going to get yourself killed."**

**"Sasuke." I eased into his arms until I felt fangs in my skin. The voice and body changed into Orochimaru.**

**"After all you can't escape fate." The fangs lifted and I fell to the floor, grasping my shoulder, screaming in pain. I turned to fight him until I saw a katana at the hallow beneath my neck. I inhaled deeply when I saw Itachi with a katana in his hand.**

**"You can't escape the inevitable, Mira." he told me.**

**"I'M GOING TO TRY IF I FAIL I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!!"**

*********Vision Ends*********

**I didn't cry but I stood at the bedroom door. I mumbled a couple of course about Itachi and **

**Orochimaru. I hated them both. I sat on the bed holding Sasuke's letter firmly in my hand. I heart was refusing to open the letter. I forced myself to.**


	16. Chapter 16

Recap:

I heart was refusing to open the letter. I forced myself to.

Story Starts:

_Dear Mira,_

_Sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it until you forgive me. I love you. I didn't want Orochimaru to hurt you. Stay in the compound. I think Orochimaru is going to order me to attack the village. Careful, and if that day comes don't try to stop me. Mira, you know as well as I do I only have two months left. Don't come after me and especially don't go after Itachi. He'll hurt you. If he tries I'll wring his neck. Tomorrow after you are gone there is a high chance Orochimaru will lock me up. Hey, do you remember that time when we moved out of the land of the sea. Do you remember how we walked to a campsite and one time you took a bath in a water fall and you came back to your tent because you had forgotten your clothes. Remember how I saw you walking back and I saw you just in a towel. Remember for the next week you would chase me with one of your blade. Do you remember when we were 13 you got mad at me because I wrecked one of your missions and you went into your room and blasted your stereo to the max. Twice Kabuto tried to come in and couldn't because the music was so loud. Remember all the times we fought Itachi together. Do you remember the fight against you and Orochimaru at the exams. You were great. Too bad you lost. I can imagine you right now trying to kill me because I said that. I love you. _

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

I read the letter smiling happily.

_P.S. Do me a favor play Bring Me To Life and Paper Flowers for me tonight._

I went into the guest room, grabbed my backpack, and walking back to Sasuke's room. I pulled out my CD. I put my CD and put on Bring Me To Life. I changed into a long, white, plain blouse. I shoved my other cloths into my backpack. I pulled the covers and slipped into his covers. His scent was still on it. I slide deeper and fell asleep to Bring Me To Life.

******5 Hours Later*******

My eyes opened up.

"Sasuke.." was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Yeah?" his voice rang from the door. I shot up and looked at the doorway. In a second he was next to, sitting on the edge of the bed. I was about to scream and cry when he slammed his lips against mine. I wasn't dreaming. I pushed him off of me.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?"

"No. I begged Orochimaru for the week off."

"Your staying." I said hopeful. He smiled at me apologizing and stroked my hair.

"Tonight. I'm leaving for Itachi." I looked down at my hands. Sasuke picked me up like a child and let me sit on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Ok."

"I'm sorry."

"You have to I know. We both survived for that reason. To kill him, right." I said my voice breaking every now and again. He pressed his lips on mine again. After a while his tongue traced over my lower lip asking for entrance. I dicided to play with his hormones and refused. He tried twice and I still denide. Then he nibbled my lip I unwillingly gasped at the minor pain. He took the oppurtunaty and slipped his tongue my mouth. We fought for dominance for a long time. He ended up winning. I wrapped my arms around his neck. After the make out sention we went to the kitchen just staring at each othere.

"Sasuke.. Are you going to be ok? Can I come with you?" he smiled sweetly at me. I wanted to cry.

"I'm going to be fine. Stop worring. And no you'll get hurt. Orochimaru and Itachi are after you." I looked down at my hands. I began tearing.

"Sasuke please don't treat me like I'm weak. Because you know I'm not." he looked me and grabbed my wrist then pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm worried." I rolled my eyes sarcasticly.

I pulled away, "Sasuke, no matter how much you try... Sasuke, Itachi is going to kidnap me any way." His grip tightened on me.

"What?"

"He's going to kidnap me. I don't know when or where but he is."

"You are staying here."

"What?"

"You're not leaving this house. I'm going to kill that jackass."

"Sasuke no .... " He shot me a look that had a mixture of hate and protectiveness in it.

"You're not doning anywhere if he hurts you..."

"You might as well just kill Uchiha Madara!" That just slipped out of my mouth. He gave me his emotional dead look.

"How do you know Madara?"

"The flashes..." it hit him then those flashes he saw I did too. I turned my back to him.

"Mira."

"I'm so tired of being here,

Supressed by all my childish fears,

And if you have to leave,

I wish that you would just leave,

Because your pressence still lingers here,

And it won't leave me alone,

These wonds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just to real,

There just to much that time can not erease,

When you cried I wiped away all of your tears,

When you screamed I fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all if me,

You used to captivate me by your resignating light,

Now I'm bounded by the life you left behind,

Your voice that haunts,

My once pleasent dreams,

Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me,

These wonds won't seem to heal,

This pain is just to real,

There just to much that time can not erease,

When you cried I wiped away all of your tears,

When you screamed I fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all if me,

I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,

Though your still with me,

I've been alone all along,

When you cried I wiped away all of your tears,

When you screamed I fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hand through all of these years,

But you still have all if me,"

I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me.

"Go if you have to. But don't keep me locked away like a slave. I'm not a slave and I'm not a puppet."

"I'm sorry. I'm only tring to keep you safe."

"Safe or imprisioned?"

"Do you remember what you told me love is?"

******Flashback*******

"Love....it.... feels like your stomach is filled with warm light. As if all hell can break lose and as long as that person is alive, well, happy, and in your arms no one can touch you. You feel invinsable. You feel so happy and your so joyful. You want to jump up and scream and dance with that person. You want to hold them for eternaty. Even kiss them on the lips or cheek. I guess thats what love is."

*******Flashback ends******

"How could I forget?" I told him my back still facing him.

"Well, that's how I feel about you. I need to know you're ok or else my hell breaks lose. Knowing your alive and safe makes me feel ... happy." (me: *spits out coke that I was drinking as I was writing* *wipes mouth with sleeves* shut up you can feel happy?! sasuke: oh shut up you baka! me: dumbass.....) I turned to see him an inch away from me. I insticively placed me forehead on his chest taking in his aroma. He smelled like the earth, freash leaves and grass. I wasn't surprised I probably smelled like that too. I sigh in his exposed chest.

"I'll be careful, Sasuke. Just promise you'll be ok." He wrapped his arms around me.

"I promise."

"I belong to you do understand that?"

"I don't understand." he said in my hair.

"You brought me here. To your home. I belong to you." He grabbed me and sat me on the counter top. We began making out. Not that I minded. When we broke way for air his forehead was on mine. I felt like I was staring into a mirror and not his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Recap:

I felt like I was staring into a mirror and not his eyes.

Story Starts Sasuke's P.O.V.:

I kept Mira in my arms until she fell asleep. When I was sure she was asleep I picked her up and placed her on my old bed. I was going to kill Orochimaru first and then going after Itachi. If I told her she would put me in one of her cages and refuse to let me out. I placed a picture of me, her, Kabuto, and Orochimaru next to the picture of me, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei. I walked out of the compound._ My heart and heaven is with you Mira. Take good care of both. I'll be back for you._

******Mira's P.O.V.******* (Next Morning)

A nock came at the door around 2. I was washed, dressed, and armed. I opened the door only to be hugged by Naruto.

"AAHH!!" I yelled at the tight embrace.

"MIRA-CHAN GUESS WHAT?! I FOUND A KARAOKE BAR! THEY DON'T HAVE ANYONE BOOK FOR THE WHOLE NIGHT! THEY SAID THEY WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO SING TONIGHT AND I INVITED THE GANG TO COME HEAR YOU AND THE SENSEIS AND GRADMA TSUNADA. ISN'T THAT GREAT?!"

"Naruto ok. I'll go. I'll sing. Happy?"

"BELIEVE IT!!"

"Na..na.. Naruto." a small voice came from behind us. A girl with short black hair and long bangs was at the door. A blush ran across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. _Oh my god! She loves him! Hahahaha! Good for you girly!_ I thought.

"HEY HINATA!! HINATA YOU REMEMBER MIRA RIGHT?" she nods.

"Naruto, when should I come to the karaoke bar?" Hinata asked. My ears perched up.

"Actually .." I shoved Naruto near Hinata. "He's taking you on a date for the bar!" I love playing match maker. Their jaws dropped. "Right Naruto?" I shoot him the deadliest glare. He anime sweat dropped.

"YA YA OF COURSE." Hinata was red at this point. I chucked but slammed the front door closed. I got undressed and put on something else for tonight. A black miniskirt with two white belts. hanging diagonal across my waist. I put on a white tank-top. On top I put on a fishnet jacket with a black trimming. I looked in the mirror of the bathroom. I dug my hand into the skirts pocket and pulled it out when my hand got a hold of a metal object. I held my pendent next to my head. Then shifted my hand so the pendent was against my ear. I gasped at the sight. I was no longer looking at my but at Orochimaru. (me: the pendent looks like Orochimaru's earring,)

******Flashback******

"Uncle what is that?" I asked.

"Why this is a necklace is our family's symbol. Only the strongest of our family are alowd to wear it."

"That's awesome."

"Actually I was bring this over for you!" My uncle placed the necklace on my little hands. I gasped.

"But I haven't even passed Dad's test yet!"

"No need. You're already a strong shinobi! It's in your eyes." I looked right into his eyes. "You have the same eyes as my uncle."

******End of Flashback******

"I wish you were wrong."


	18. Chapter 18

Recap:

"I wish you were wrong."

Story Starts:

"Mira? Are you ready?" Naruto asked from behind the door. I finished tying my pendent around my neck.

"Coming." I walked out of the house and locked the door behind me. Me, Naruto, and Hinata walked to this karaoke bar everyone was there. A lump formed in my throat.

"You Mira?" This guy asked.

"Ya," He grabbed my arm and tugged me to the stares of the stag in the bar. This other guy was there. He was the one in charge of all the music.

"Ok Princess..."

"Don't call me Princess." Because people who do that find themselves died soon afterwards.

"Ya ya ya sure Honey." This guy had a death wish. "So tell me what songs are you going to sing?"

"Tourniquet, My Immortal, Sad Story, 1000 Words, Going Under, Hikari, Passion, Haunted, Whisper, and Imaginary."

"Great, Princess.." This guy is going to die by twelve tonight. "Just tell me what song from the little window over there."

"Great Ass."

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing sir." I said. I walked up the stage. Whisper was going to be the first song so I made a clone. The guy that had dragged me gave my clone a mic. I took the mic on the stage and went to the window.

"Ok. Princess what song." DIED!!

"Haunted." I listened to the song begin.

"Long lost words spoken slowly to me,

Still can't fight what keeps me here,

When all this time I've been so alone,

Inside,

I know your still there.

Watching me wanting me,

I can feel you pull me down,

Fearing you, loving you,

I won't let you pull me down.

Haunting you,

I can smell,

Hold life,

Your heart pounding in my hand,

Watching me, wanting me,

I can feel you pull me down,

Saving me, raping me,

Watching me

(Watching me, wanting me,

I can feel you pull me down

Fearing you, loving you)

I won't lets you pull me down.

I had my eyes closed so I opened them. Everyone began clapping loudly. I blushed.

"Ok Princess what's next?"

"Whisper." I looked back out in the audience. "Ok this song is for someone who... dumbass, if you can hear me.... you better do what this song says because if you die in your next life I'm going to kick your butt across the country!" the audience began laughing. I listened to the opening music.

"Catch me as I fall,

Say your here and its all over now,

Speaking to the atmosphere,

No ones here and I fall into myself,

This truth drives me into madness,

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,

If I will it all away,"

"Don't turn away,

(Don't give into the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though their screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the lights

(Never sleep, never die)

I'm frightened by what I see,

But somehow I know there is much more to come,

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away,

If I will it all away,"

"Don't turn away,

(Don't give into the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though their screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the lights

(Never sleep, never die)

Fallen angels at my feet,

Whispered voices at my ear,

Death before my eyes,

Laying next to me, I fear,

She beckons me, shall I give in?

Upon my end, shall I begin?

Forsaken all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end."

"Don't turn away,

(Don't give into the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though their screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the lights

(Never sleep, never die)

"Don't turn away,

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the lights"

"Don't turn away,

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the lights"

Everyone clapped loudly again and even some one whistled. I blushed again not that it was noticeable.

"Princess?"

"One sec." I told him. "This one is for my dad. May he be up in heaven and be burning at the same time because he never was a father to his only daughter but only to his sons. No offense Kakashi Hatake! Since you were his friend! Going Under."

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you,

Fifty thousand tears I've cried,

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for,

And you still can't hear me,

(going under)

Don't want your this time I'll save myself,

Maybe I'll wake up for once,

(wake up for once)

Not tormented daily defeated by you,

Just when I thought I reached the bottom,

I'm dying again

I'm going under,

(going under)

Drowning in you,

(drowning in you)

I'm falling forever,

(falling forever)

I've got to break through,

I'm going under.

Blurring and stirring,

The truth and the lies,

(So I don't know what's real)

So I don't know what's real and what's not

(and what's not)

Always confusion the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust my self anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under,

(going under)

Drowning in you,

(drowning in you)

I'm falling forever,

(falling forever)

I've got to break through,

I'm....

So go on and scream

Scream at me

I'm so far away

(so far away)

I won't be broken again

(again)

I've got to breathe

I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under,

(going under)

Drowning in you,

(drowning in you)

I'm falling forever,

(falling forever)

I've got to break through,

I'm going under,

(going under)

I'm going under,

(drowning in you)

I'm going under,"

Clapping, lost of it.

"Princess?"

"Ok for the next song I'm going to have to get a volunteer from the audience. He needs to be a guy." No one raised there hand. "Aww. Come on guys! Right girls don't you believe guys should have more guts then that."

"I'll volunteer!" Kabuto's voice rang from the back of the bar.

"Kabuto how the...." The leaf ninja began getting up. I got in front of him. "Ok no precious. He's a traitor to the sound! He told me don't hurt him."

"Sasuke told me you where going to perform tonight and I had to see. He told me yesterday."

"I'm going to kill that boy."

"Can I sing with you?" the ninja backed down trusting me.

"Smartass. Can you sing?"

"Depends what song?"

"Bring Me To Life?"

"Yup."

"How can you see into me eyes,

Like open doors,

Leading you into my core,

Where I've become so numb

Without a soul,

My spirits sleeping somewhere,

Cold until you find it there in me,

It back home.

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside,

(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside,

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark,

Bib my blood to run,

Before I come undone,

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I become.

Now that I know what I'm without,

You can't just leave me,

Breathe into me and make real,

Bring me to life,

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside,

(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside,

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark,

Bib my blood to run,

Before I com undone,

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I become.

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the died,

(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you right in front of me)

I've been asleep for one thousand years in seems

Got to open my eyes to everything(everything)

(Without thought, without voice, without soul.)

Don't let me die here

(There must be something more)

Bring me to life

(Wake me up) Wake me up inside,

(Can't wake up) Wake me up inside,

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark,

Bib my blood to run,

Before I com undone,

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I become.

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

When the song finished I pushed Kabuto off the stage. Everyone began laughing even Kabuto.

"Princess?"

"Tourniquet." I said. "This song... if Sasuke wasn't born this song would have killed me. Right Kabuto?"

"Yup!" he cried out as he plumped down on his chair.

"I tried to kill the pain,

But only brought more,

So much more,

I lay dieing and I'm pouring,

Crimson regret and betrayal,

I'm dieing, praying, bleeding and screaming,

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?"

"My God, my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation,

My God, my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation,"

"Do you remember me?

Lost for so long,

Will you be on the other side?

Or will you forget me?

I'm dieing, praying, bleeding, and screaming,

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?"

"My God, my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation,

My God, my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation,"

"I want to die."

"My God, my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation,

My God, my tourniquet,

Return to me salvation,"

"My wounds cry for the grave,

My soul cries for deliverance,

I will I be denied, Christ, tourniquet,

My suicide."

Cheering again. God I could have been the next top singer. XP.

"Next song for people who had to lie to themselves about who they are. Everybody's Fool."

"Perfect by nature,

I come from self indulgence,

Just what we all need,

More lies about a world that...

Never was and never will be

Have no shame don't you see me,

You know you've got everybody fooled,

Look here she comes now,

Bow down and stare in wonder,

Oh how we love you,

No flaw when you're pretending,

But now I now she,

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me,

You know you've got everybody fooled,

Without the mask where will you hide?

Can't find yourself lost in your lies,

I know the truth now,

I know who you are,

And I don't love you anymore,

It never was and never will be,

You don't know how you've betrayed me,

You know you've got everybody fooled,

It never was and never will be,

You're not real and you can't save me,

And some how now you're everybody's fool"

"Imaginary. For me three years ago. To hide forever in myself."

"I linger in the doorway,

Of alarm clock screaming,

Monsters calling my name,

Let me stay,

Where the wind will whisper to me,

Where the raindrops,

As they're falling,

Tell a story,

In my flied of paper flowers,

And candy could of lullaby,

I lie inside myself for hours,

And watch my purple sky fly over me,

Don't say I'm out of touch,

With this rampant chaos - your reality,

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge,

The nightmare I build my own world to escape,

In my flied of paper flowers,

And candy could of lullaby,

I lie inside myself for hours,

And watch my purple sky fly over me,

Swallow at the sound of my screaming,

Cannot case for the fear of silent nights,

Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming,

The goddess of imaginary light,

In my flied of paper flowers,

And candy could of lullaby,

I lie inside myself for hours,

And watch my purple sky fly over me,

Oooo, paper flowers,

Oooo, paper flowers"

Again with the clapping. I smiled widely. More people started coming in. I finally spotted Hinata and Naruto. I was ready to fall of the stage laughing.

"Ok. Next song is called Simple and Clean or Hikari which means light. I'll be sing Simple and Clean while my clone will sing Hikari. This is for Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. See look at them right there." I internally laughed my brains out.(me: ok I'm too lazy to write it in Japanese so look it up on youtube!!)

"When you walk away,

You don't hear me say,

Please oh baby don't go,

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,

Its hard to let it go,

You're giving me,

Too many things,

Lately,

You're all I need,

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you,

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said no,

I don't think life is quiet that simple,

"When you walk away,

You don't hear me say,

Please oh baby don't go,

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,

Its hard to let it go,

The daily things,

That keep us all busy,

Are confusing me,

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you,

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand its enough when I say so,

And maybe something's are that simple,

When you walk away,

You don't hear me say,

Please oh baby don't go,

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,

Its hard to let it go,

Hold me,

And whatever lies beyond this morning,

Is a little later on,

Regardless of warnings,

The future doesn't scare me at all,

Nothings like before,

When you walk away,

You don't hear me say,

Please oh baby don't go,

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight,

Its hard to let it go,

Hold me,

And whatever lies beyond this morning,

Is a little later on,

Regardless of warnings,

The future doesn't scare me at all,

Nothings like before,

Hold me,

And whatever lies beyond this morning,

Is a little later on,

Regardless of warnings,

The future doesn't scare me at all,

Nothings like before,"

Everyone clapped while Naruto and Hinata where facing the floor blushing.

"Come on you can't tell me you didn't like those songs." I teased. "Ok next song is the same one song two different versions." I looked around, "Sanctuary and Passion." (me: Sof remember passion in my pants*Laughs like a mad witch* inside joke..... mira: you are so weird! me: why thank you!)

"In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight,

My sanctuary,

My sanctuary yeah,

Where fears and lies melts way,

Music inside,

Whets left of me,

Whets left of me now,

I watch you fast asleep,

All I fear means nothing,

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight,

My sanctuary,

My sanctuary yeah,

Where fears and lies melts way,

Music inside,

Whets left of me,

Whets left of me now,

{So many ups and downs} (sung backwards)

My heart's a battleground

{I need true emotions}

{I need more affection than you know}

{I need true emotions}

You showed me how to see that nothing is whole,

And that nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land,

Angels in flight,

My sanctuary,

My sanctuary yeah,

Where fears and lies melts way,

Music inside,

What's left of me,

Whets left of me now,

Oooh oooh my fears my lies,

Melts away,"

Clapping. Kabuto was smiling proudly. I felt my eyes shining at the thought of what I was going to sing next.

"Hey, Kabuto! Remember that day when we were moving bases again and we stopped one night on a lake?"

"Hey." he answered.

"Do you remember that small show I put on?"

"How could any one forget?"

"Next song is called 1000 Words. Kabuto this song is for the dumbass."

"I'll tell him." I smiled. I put up a genjutsu so it looked like a lake. A silver crescent moon hung proudly on top. Fireflies were flying everywhere. I walked to the center of the lake. I made all the aura's around me shine like stars on the night time sky.

"I know that you're hiding things,

Using gently words to shelter me,

Your words where like a dream,

But dreams could never fool me,

Not that easily,

I acted so distant then didn't say goodbye before you,

But I was listening,

You fight your battles far from me,

Far to easily,

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"

I could hear you whisper as you walk through that door,

But still I swore to hid the pain when I turned back the pages,

Shouting might have been the answer,

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart,

But now I'm not afraid to say what in my heart,

Cause one thousand words,

Call out through the ages,

They'll fly to you,

Like never before,

Even though we can't see,

I know there reaching you,

Suspended on silver wings,"

Oh a thousand words,

One thousand embraces,

Will cradle you,

Make all of your weary days seem far away,

They'll hold you forever,

The aura's left there owners and swirled around me gently and calmly. My own aura was shining more brightly than the others. One aura from the swirl came out and took the form of 12 year-old me. She was holding the previous clone was holding and she was wearing the same black and white outfit. She started sing with me. The water began to lift us both up. Once the water stopped I looked down at the audience there eyes where mesmerized.

"Oh a thousand words, (a thousand words)

Never been spoken, (oh ya)

Two aura's separated and showed twelve year old Sasuke and present day Sasuke.

"They'll fly to you they will carry, (carry you into my arms)

Suspended on silver wings, (oh on silver wings)

We started moving in circles sing to the Sasukes. The twelve year old me began glowing. We were mostly singing to the guys then to the audience. As we sang our arms moved to the emotion of the words and song.

"And a thousand words, (oh)

Call out through ages, (call through the ages)

They'll cradle you, (oh)

Turning lonely years to only days (only days)

The water moved me in front of the clone and she disappeared into me. Twelve year old Sasuke disappeared into present day Sasuke who moved and stood behind me smiling.

"They'll hold you forever!"

I sang loudly now putting my heart into it. Sasuke disappeared back into the swirl of aura's the water gently went down letting my feet touch the lake. The swirl rose into the air and came back down in a graceful manner like they where little fireflies falling down or like falling stars except these where orbs of auras.

"Oooh one thousand words."

Everyone began cheering and through flowers at the stage when the jutsu was broken. Ino's and Sakura's face looked like it could kill. One thousand dollars they saw the Sasukes. XP. Ok last song.

"Hate to tell you this but this is the last song. Its for the Dumbass. Or as you know him Sasuke Uchiha." Kabuto fell out of his seat in a roar of laughter. As the people gasped.

"How should I know when rain comes again,

Tell me why you're leaving me again,

Pleases don't go now and forever,

Come back to me,

It's a sad story,

Hinamiti pacoo,

Hinami tacha nachutatawa,

Minamoni toto,

Minatochi chijiwa

Cause your breakung my heart,

How should I know when rain comes again,

Tell me why you're leaving me again,

Please don't go staying however,

Come back to me,

How should I know when rain comes again,

Tell me why you're leaving me again,

Pleases don't go now and forever,

Come back to me,

It's a sad story,

Ninanitacu finamini toto,

Stacuri catawa,

Finamoni toto,

Because breaking my heart,

How should I know when rain comes again,

Tell me why you're leaving me again,

Please don't go staying however,

Come back to me,

How should I know when rain comes again,

Tell me why you're leaving me again,

Pleases don't go now and forever,

Come back to me,

I can't heal,

I can't see

I must be blind,

I want to get back to that light,

How should I know when rain comes again,

Tell me why you're leaving me again,

Please don't go staying however,

Come back to me,

How should I know when rain comes again,

Tell me why you're leaving me again,

Please don't go staying however,

Come back to me,

How should I know when rain comes again,

Tell me why you're leaving me again,

Pleases don't go now and forever,

Come back to me,

How should I know when rain comes again,

Tell me why you're leaving me again,

Please don't go staying however,

Come back to me,"

Everyone was cheering except for the fan girls. I smiled proudly and wickedly at the same time.

"Mira! Great job!" my old team-mate yelled.

"Kabuto. Go jump of a cliff!"

"Do you know how much I missed you saying that to me?"

"A lot." He put me in tight embrace. "You rotten little! LET ME GO SMARTASS!!" He let go but still laughed. He put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand of my head. I twitched at his laughter. I gave him my look. I fixed my messed up bangs.

"You might not have spoken for 3 years but you haven't changed."

"Smartass."

"You still curse every other word you say."

"Smartass. Wait you said you say dumbest yesterday."

"Yes...."

"Did you see him today?" he didn't respond. "Where is he?" No response. "Kabuto answer me!"

"I can't! If what you said to Sasuke-kun is true.... he's right you should stay in the leaf where he can't touch you."

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK A WALL, ACOUPLE OF NINS AND GENINE ARE GOING TO KEEP HIM AWAY!! YOU TWO ARE SO INFURIATING!! DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED 24 HOUR PROTECTION!!! I'M 15 YEARS OLD!! I'M A SOUND VILLAGE JOUNIN!! I'M ONE OF THE THREE STUDENTS OF A SANIN!! I'M NOT WEAK!!! I ALMOST TOOK HIM DOWN TO AT THE EXAMS!!! REMEMBER KABUTO!!! I LOST BECAUSE I COLAPSED FIRST!!!" I yelled and failed to notice all the people staring at me and Smartass. The energy from yelling took a toll on me and I sat down.

"Mira. I'm not saying your weak. I'm saying that it's better safe then sorry and especially when Orochimaru thinks you betrayed him."

"Let him."

"Mira don't be stupid! That's your only flaw is you think you can take on the world! You have a limit! 40 nin in one battle is your limit! Fighting a sanin or him is like fighting 45 nin! Do honestly want to be another Riku incident! You kept on saying how you where going to bring him back with the reanimation but you can't seem to tap it can you! You blame your self and your limit keeps getting lower the more you do that! I'm not telling you you're weak but I'm telling you that some people don't want to see you hurt! Like Sasuke! If he saw you getting hurt... well you know what happened to that nin...."

******Flashback******

I hated the preliminary for the exams. Me, Sasuke, and Kabuto had the rest of the teams surrounding us. I grinded my teeth. Sasuke and I had a firm grip on our katanas. Nin came attacking everyone of the either fell injured or died. One nin with a katana in his hand managed to stab my right lung. I gave of a shrill scream. I held my injury and whimpered. I curled up in a ball on the ground. I couldn't relax my body enough to heal the wound. I hissed and whimpered. Sasuke was the first to my side. Seeing the damage his hand clenched to the katana he now owned. He called Kabuto to heal me.

"Did you just hurt her?" Sasuke asked my attacker. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind him. His katana went right through the guys heart.

I gasped.

"Don't you ever dare lie a finger on her." he muttered into his ear. He withdrew the katana. The attacker fell to the ground died. Sasuke walked over back to me and Kabuto. He grabbed my shoulder almost roughly and forced me to look at the 13 year old's eyes.

"You ok?" he asked in a monotone voice as if nothing happened. I escaped his grip and inched closer to Kabuto. Kabuto laughed as he healed my wound.

"Does Sasuke-kun scare you now Mira-chan?"

I nodded truthfully.

*******End of Flashback*****

"That was different you have no idea why truthfully I was scared of him!" I yelled.

"Then why don't you tell me!"

"Never!"

"Then why are even having this conversation!"

"You tell me!"

"You're impossible!"

"Kabuto... I really.... just ..... I don't know.... anymore...." I looked at the floor.

"Mira I'm not mad at you. Your like my little sister. I can't be mad at you to be correct. But I also don't want to see you hurt. That's what family's for right?" Suddenly Orochimaru's words ran through my head._ That's what family does._ I smiled. Orochimaru was right.


	19. Chapter 19

Recap:

I smiled. Orochimaru was right.

Story Starts:

"Nah! But I don't want to! It's stupid and boring!" I cried out.

"No ifs, ands, or buts missy!" Lady Hokage snapped at me. "Three clones right now!" I sighed.

"Clone jutsu." I muttered. Three identical mes appeared in the office. Lady Hokage shuffled into her desk drawer. She pulled out a headband. She throw it to me.

"Welcome to the leaf Hikari Mira." I bowed and walked out. I tied the headband on my forehead.

_It still doesn't matter because your not getting a scratch on my forehead._ Awkward. I began walking to Naruto's apartment. I jumped up to his window. I watched him staring at an old picture of his team.

"NARUTO UZAMAKI!! STOP DAY DREAMING YOU INFURATING BAKA!!!" I yelled and watched Naruto jump up in surprise. I snickered then gave two medium pitched chuckle.

"MIRA!!! WHAT THE HE... MIRA YOUR A KONAHA NIN NOW!! THAT'S GREAT!!!"

"Oh shut up Naruto." I looked at what he was holding. "Naruto what's that." His face paled.

"Nothing."

"Naruto." My voice giving of a sign of warning.

"If I showed you you would be sad..."

"Show me smart one." He walked over and handed me a headband. A scratched was indented in the across the leaf.

"It was Sasuke's."

_Yes don't ever call me Itachi again. I might kill you for that._ He had no idea how alike they are and so different.

"MIRA HIKARI!!! LADY HOKAGE WANTS TO SEE YOU!!"

"AROF!!" It was Acamarou and Kiba.

"COMING!! See ya later Naruto."

I ran to Lady Hokage's office for the second time today.

"Mira. Good."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go on a mission tomorrow."

"Great...."

"I want you to deliver a scroll to the land of tea. Actually to my old friend's pupil, Idate."

"Great...."

"Many are after the scroll so this is a "S" ranked mission."

"Don't you want a Jounin to do this?"

"I thought you were a sound Jounin?"

"I am."

"Then your a leaf Jounin."

"Great...."

"Look because if the Itachi and Orochimaru thing you have two days once you step out of Konaha to get to the land of tea. If your late you have immediately fail. If you are captured and you escape from your escape you have two days. Then you have two days to return."

"What if I do get captured?" I asked emotionlessly.

"You still fail and we send a team out for you."

"What if I get captured going back?"

"You succeed and we send a team out."

"Ok." I told her. "Have you noticed how Naruto Uzumaki looks like the fourth Hokage." I blurred out. Oops.

"He is his son." I fell in shock.

"Are you kidding the crap out of me?"

"No."

"That means Jiraiya is his godfather...." I thought for a moment, "HHHHHAAAA!!!!"

"What?"

"It would be the funniest thing if we found out Orochimaru was Sasuke's godfather, sensei."

"Yeah, because Naruto's godfather's Jiraiya, Your my goddaughter..."

"Because you were the only person my parents could think of to be my godmother and I thank you for being the only person." I told her. Yes people Lady Tsunade is my godmother have a problem with that? After all if you had to pick between the sanin who would you choose to be your child's godparent? Defiantly not the snake loving bitch, not pervy sage, but the old lady... maybe better than pervy sage right?

"You're welcome Mira."

"........"

"Mira."

"........"

_".....Itachi let go of me...."_

_".....I don't care....."_

_"....Promise me you won't hate each other...."_

_"....We can't possible hate each other...."_

_"....Itachi if you told us from the start...."_

_"....I couldn't..."_

_"....Dishonored myself for honor...."_

_"....Became hated...."_

_"....For love...."_

_"....Untie me...."_

_"....I promise...."_

_"....I...."_

_"....won't...."_

_"....run...."_


	20. Chapter 20

Recap:

_"....Untie me...."_

_"....I promise...."_

_"....I...."_

_"....won't...."_

_"....run...."_

Story Starts:

"No Naruto."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Are you deaf? I have a two day deadline!! NO!!"

"Please."

"No. Where is Hurano and Hatake with your ecsortee!" I asked trying to see if Naruto has a short attention span.

"I dunno. Please."

"Bah-humbug!!"

"Is that a yes?"

I walked to the doors of Konaha and banged my head against one until Hatake and Hurano came with the escortee.

"Hikari."

"Hurano." Me and Hurano greeted each other. "Well bye I have places to go people to see. HATAKE PUT DOWN THAT PERVERTED BOOK!!!" I yelled as he picked it out of his backpack. He dropped it back in. I glared at him for a second and walked out of Konaha. I jumped up to the trees and went from tree to tree. Gliding I thought.

******Sasuke's P.O.V.*******(me: did anybody else other then me miss him? *fan girls raise their hands* *pulls out bazooka* run unless you want to die *fan girls run and scream* HAHAHAHAHA!!)

I looked at Orochimaru's dead corpse. I put my katana back into its skin. I went back to my room and took a cloak out of my closet. I put on the cloak and walked out of the base. I ran into Kabuto at the door. He raised his eyebrow.

"He's dead." I told him.

"Better go back to Konaha."

"Yeah. Better go after Itachi."

"Mira dedicated so many songs to you." Her smile flashed inside my head.

"I can't go back yet." _He would drown me in my own blood._

"Why not? She's different in a way I can't explain."

"She's worried. She'll get over it." _He's going to kidnap me anyway!_

"She loves you."

"I know."_ I guess that's what love is._

"Do you love her back?"

"Maybe more then I should or maybe not enough."_ I love you too._

"That's a maybe this is a yes or no question."

"Yes." _Can I come with you?_

"Are you ever going to go back?"

"When she's safe and no one is a threat to her." _You love me._ "Ya I do." I muttered. I left my old home no for my revenge and her safety. If any one from the Akatsuki tried as much as touch her... I'll kill them all.


	21. Chapter 21

Recap:

If any one from the Akatsuki tried as much as touch her... I'll kill them all.

Story Starts:

"Here you go. Your scroll sir."

"Thank you." Idate told me.

"No problem! It was my pleasure!" I told him.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I left the land of tea and began running back to Konaha. It was almost sun down and I stopped. I was out of breath and my legs were shaking a little bit. I looked up. Twilight. I slid down against a tree trunk. I rubbed my arm and I could feel my hand through my fishnet shirt.

"Well well getting chills are we?" I heard a voice say. My voice got caught in my throat and I became paralyzed. I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat. No such luck exists in my karma. I looked up to see _him _hovering in midair.

"I-i--ta---chi...." I croaked. "Weasel......." He twitched. I couldn't resist. "Is that you weasel-chan?" he twitched again.

"Shut up. You're coming with me." I got up and started running. He grabbed my wrists roughly. I didn't expect anything less. When he spun me around I sharply lifted my knee and hit him ..... you know where (me: ok say it with me mira crock. mira: crock. me: you hit him where? mira: there where the sun don't shine XP me: *slaps forehead* baka mira: bitch.). He released my wrist. I didn't wait to look at the enjoyable sight of Itachi being in pain. I ran. I didn't get that far before he grabbed my wrists again.

"Damn Bitch. Why won't you be cooperative?"

"Because I'm not part of the Akatsuki now am I?"

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

He began tying me up with rope.

"Let me go!" I yelled. Deja vu.... "Itachi let me go!"

"I don't care how many times you yell at me I'm not letting go." Major deja vu... He hit a pressure point and I passed out.

*******3 days later******

"Ugh my neck...." I groaned.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Itachi's voice came from nearby. I sat up. I heard the rattle of chains. I was chained up. I tried to break free. The metal just wouldn't snap.

"What the .... "

"Don't try it won't break. Inside the metal is maidens hair braided backwards with my chakra poured into it." I saw him and looked stare into his sharingan eyes.

"Jackass." I accused rattling the chains in an attempt to stand. The chains were short and forced me to sit back down.

"You never change." I looked down and bit my lip. Was I just leverage for Naruto and Sasuke. I hoped not. "What's this? What's that look in your eye?"

"Nothing Jackass."

"Tell me who he is so I can go and kill him." My head shot up and lowered again in defeat. He bet me.

"Shut up. Go away." I hissed. The cold floor, walls, and ceiling reflected exactly how I felt cold and empty. But I wasn't going to give him anything. 3 years of being quiet was nothing but if I stayed quiet long enough to get out.... I will be ensuring Sasuke's safety..... right?

Itachi grabbed my hair and forced me to look at him.

"Who is he?"

No answer.

"Are you going to talk?"

No answer. He forced my head back more only making me yelp.

"Answer."

No. He flinged my head towards the ground. I forced my body to stop the fall and missed by a centimeter. I sat back up. I looked at him without fear.

"Tobi!" _Tobi? Who the hell is Tobi?_

"TOBI SAYS HEY ITACHI-KUN!! WHO'S THAT ITACHI-KUN!! TOBI SAYS HI MISS!!!" _What the f***?_

"Tobi watch her. She's Mira Hikari." He exited the room.

"HEY THIS IS TOBI! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

No answer.

"ITACHI-KUN TOLD TOBI YOU ARE MIRA HIKARI IS THAT TRUE!! TOBI DOES NOT MEAN TO BE RUDE!!!"

No response.

"Wow you really are a kill joy." Tobi said in a normal voice. Confusion filled me and my body should it. "Ha, don't worry your secrets are safe with me."

"MADARA!!" I cried without thinking. "You're Uchiha Madara."

"Well apparently your not stupid. Its been a long time Mira. Last time I was you was the night of your family's massacre."

"You where there?"

"Posing as a corpse."

"Of course."

"How is Sasuke?"

I didn't open my mouth.

"Look I'm not here to hurt you. Neither is Itachi. We just want to talk to you."

"You don't want to hurt me? YOU SON OF A BITCH UNTIE ME SO I CAN KILL YOU!! YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME!! BULLSHIT!! THAT JACKASS KILLED MY FAMILY AND A BOY THAT LOVED!!! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME YOU BASTARD!!!" I yelled loudly. I struggled trying to get to Madara. I had the most blood thirsty sensation to rip out his guts. I growled like a wild animal, barked and snapped my mouth. Madara only laughed at the display. I hissed like a snake and crawled closer to the wall where the chains attached. I continued hissing until Itachi came back then I stared growling. I put my hands behind my back and made a couple of hand sings. I had to thank Sasuke for this later. _Fire style. Phoenix Flower jutsu!_ I pulled my chakra to my chest then I blow the chakra out. Fire balls erupted from my mouth and went to their two targets. When the dodged them they both looked at me like I was a fallen angel. _Damn _I thought _So close._ I collapsed.

******No ones P.O.V.******

Itachi and Madara looked at the young teenager in astonishment. She just preformed a jutsu from their clan. Madara's mind went to what had happened. Sasuke had thought her that jutsu in return for her to teach him one. But what jutsu? Whatever it was it wasn't good.


	22. Chapter 22

Recap:

Itachi and Madara looked at the young teenager in astunishment. She just preformed a jitsu from their clan. Madara's mind went to what had happened. Sasuke had thought her that jitsu in return for her to teach him one. But what jitsu? Whatever it was it wasn't good.

Story Starts:

I have been here for 4 months. I know every freaking member of this freaking orginization! I have barely spoken. I only speech to Madara. No not Itachi, Madara. He began seeming trust worthy after saving my guts from Itachi three times.

"Mira! Happy Birthday!"

"Hey Madara! Thank you!" Welcome to what I call my second personal hell. My birthday or August 9th. Sasuke turned 16 last month. Now it was my birthday and what better way to spend it with a bunch of "S" ranked criminals? Everything. I would give up my heart to be doing something else then being held captive like this.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Dumbass."

"Sasuke?"

"Yup."

"Why do you call him?"

"Because I called him that the first day he ate dinner at base. Hahaha." I smiled. "That was funny."

Madara smiled at me. "So birthday girl what do want to do?"

"Other than get out of here.... I want someone to go to the Uchiha compound and tell Sasuke where I am and that I'm ok."

"Why?"

"Because I hold his heart and heaven."

"Wha...."

"Don't ask." Itachi walked in.

"Yes Itachi-kun?" Madara asked.

"Kisame was sent to Konaha today did you give that order?" Madara nodded. I felt a pain on my waist. I grabbed my waist tightly.

"Mira-chan what's wrong?" Madara asked.

"He's hurt." I mumbled, "Sasuke's hurt." Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"How would you know?"

"Because I hold his heart and heaven." Itachi smirked.

"My brother loves you." he proclaimed.

"I would tell you to go f*** yourself as an insult but you already do that." I simply proclaimed. He grabbed my hair and me up as much as I can go. I yelped out in pain.

"Itachi. If Sasuke's really hurt and she felt that he feels that." He dropped me. My butt hit the floor with force. I glared at him. This guy had a death wish. He left me and Madara.

*******Sasuke's P.O.V.*******

"Ugh.." I groaned as Kisame's sword brushed over my waist. I glared at him with my new mangekyou sharingan eyes. I hated this guy.

"Oh what's wrong? Miss your girlfriend?" I glared harder.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Mira Luna Hikari. You remember tall, black hair, green eyes, hourglass figure..."

"How do you know her?" I was just coming to tell her happy birthday and sushi here shows up.

"Oh I don't know between her screams and whimpers." They....

"You...."

"She used to scream a lot during the first three month." Screaming: scared senseless. "Then for three months ago to now she just whimpers whenever Itachi enters her cell." Whimpering: fearful, unable to defend herself. I felt a pain on my head then at my ass. Crap she was in pain.

"Where is she?"

"Not telling. Mmmhh." he said in thought. I looked into the thought.

_Mira was in shackles and chains. She had small burn marks on her cheeks. Her cloths were dirty and wet. She was sleeping in the fetal position. _

_"Sasuke..." she muttered my name clearly. Her body relaxed as if my name gave her body comfort. I wanted to walk over and hug her tightly and tell her I was there. _

_"Sasuke..." she muttered again. She was now out of the fetal position. She sighed and made no further noses or sounds._

"Damn you assholes." I said. I made some hand sings. _Chadori Nagashi_. A lighting current erupted from my hand and headed for Kisame. When it hit him he screamed and fell died. I tugged my cloak close and left Konaha for the second time. It had been 6 months since I killed Orochimaru. If I had come back to Konaha she would have been ok. Once I reached 10 miles outside Konaha I fell to my knees and cried. She was hurt and I was to blame. I had to help her!


	23. Chapter 23

**Recap:**

**She was hurt and I was to blame. I had to help her!**

**Story Starts:**

**My birthday seemed as if it would never end. Itachi was pacing up and down my cell. For god knows what reasons! Madara had left about an hour ago. I was praying to God he would return.**

**"Mira..." I looked at Itachi. "God there is absolutely no way I can tell you this."**

**"Tell me what?"**

**"Why I killed our clans." I glared.**

**"Get the f*** out you Jackass."**

**"No bitch." I twitched. "Lord Hokage ordered me to kill the Hikari and Uchiha clan." I looked into his eyes. "The Hikaris, Uchihas and Senjus where about to start the fourth shinobi war. Lord Hokage ordered their mascaras to make sure that didn't occur. Your baby brothers were already exposed to the war without your knowledge. You and Sasuke weren't. You didn't have to die so I didn't kill you. I made up a fib to fool you both. To hope one day one of you would just kill me and just kill me and put me out of my misery. But I don't care anymore. I only care if Sasuke and you are safe. Just... promise me you won't hate each other."**

**"We can't possibly hate each other. But Itachi if you told us from the start Sasuke would have ended up in Orochimaru's hands. Neither would have I."**

**"I couldn't. I dishonored myself for honor. Became hated for love...." He looked sad. **

**"Itachi. Untie me. I promise. I won't run." I looked into his eyes. He came and unlocked my chains. I rubbed my wrists and hugged Itachi comforting him. He stiffened but soon fell down crying dragging me along. I stroked his hair comfortingly. He sobbed onto my shoulder for a while. He was releasing all the emotional garbage he was holding for the past 8 years. When he stopped crying. Madara came in without even knocking. He didn't even care that we were embracing.**

**"Sasuke killed Kisame and blow something up in Konaha." Itachi resumed crying on my shoulder. God did he really have to tell him that. I sang to calm him down.**

**"Perfect by nature,**

**I come from self indulgence,**

**Just what we all need,**

**More lies about a world that...**

**Never was and never will be**

**Have no shame don't you see me,**

**You know you've got everybody fooled,**

**Look here she comes now,**

**Bow down and stare in wonder,**

**Oh how we love you,**

**No flaw when you're pretending,**

**But now I now she,**

**Never was and never will be**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me,**

**You know you've got everybody fooled,**

**Without the mask where will you hide?**

**Can't find yourself lost in your lies,**

**I know the truth now,**

**I know who you are,**

**And I don't love you anymore,**

**It never was and never will be,**

**You don't know how you've betrayed me,**

**You know you've got everybody fooled,**

**It never was and never will be,**

**You're not real and you can't save me,**

**And some how now you're everybody's fool"**

**Then I realized that song fit him perfectly. I stroked his hair again.**

**"Mira leave this place. Return to Konaha." Itachi and Madara said together. I got up, took my things and stopped at the door. **

**"Thank you Itachi for telling me the truth. No lies anymore right?" he nodded. "Thank you." I ran out and went back home. Back to Konaha. The Village Hidden In The Leaves. My Home.**


	24. Chapter 24

Recap:

The Village Hidden In The Leaves. My Home.

Story Starts:

I went to Lady Hokage.

"Lady Hokage?" I asked at the door only to receive three kunai aimed for my head. I ducked.

"Who are you?" a different voice asked. It was Anko.

******Flashback******

I was running through the halls of the base in the land of the sea. My heart was pounding furiously and tears, even through all the miles I had ran, still toured down my face. My fathers swords were heavy and the backpack I was carrying filled with kunai, shuriken, scrolls, books, and antidotes was paining my back. I bumped into a girl about 3 years older. I fell and started crying harder.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. "Why are you crying?" She asked my throat was clogged I couldn't speak. "Lord Orochimaru!!" The sanin I had been searching for appeared in front of my in poof of smoke.

"Who is this Anko?"

"I don't know sir but look at her necklace! It looks like your earring sir!!"

"Mira is that you?" I nodded my head trying to dry up my tears. "What are you doing here?"

"Mom...Dad....they .... where ... ki...kil...killed..."

"By who?"

"I...Ita...Itachi...U..uchiha..."

"Anko take her to a room and get her new cloths."

*******End Of Flashback******

"ANKO!! Anko long time no see!!" I yelled and barged into the office hugging the short haired girl.

"What the .... Who are you?"

"Anko don't you remember me?"

"No." she answered flatly.

"Don't you remember the little girl that came one night to the land of the sea to Orochimaru? That was me Anko! Its great to see you again!"

"I'm sorry I barely remember anything for my time with Orochimaru." I slapped her back not hard but not softly either.

"Nah that's ok." I looked around. "Where's Lady Hokage?"

"I'm right here... Mira?" I turned to see my godmother. I ran and hugged her.

"Lady Tsunade... Oh my god I missed you!!" She pulled me off. She looked into my eyes and pulled me back into the embrace. I was so happy.

"Kisame is..."

"I know he's died."

"Sasuke killed him!"

"But his times up."

*******Flashback*******

"No. I begged Orochimaru for the week off."

******End of Flashback*******

"He killed Orochimaru!" I yelled without thinking. I clamped my hand over my mouth. Tsunade was looking at me. I chuckled weakly.

"Where were you this past 5 months?"

"Chained to a wall in a cell in the Akatsuki base." I said and shifted uncomfortably. Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Are you ok?"

"Perfect. They let me go three days ago!"

"Did they hurt you?"

"Only Itachi every now and then but only slapping, hitting and that torture jutsu of his." I shuttered at the thought of what he did to me with that.

"You need to go see Naruto and Hinata. They have been worried sick about you."

"Joy.. See you later!" I yelled at Lady Hokage and Anko as I ran out.

I ran to Naruto's apartment. But as I ran every one went inside there homes.

"What the hell are you doing back in the village?" Neji's voice came from behind me.

"Neji! It's great to see you again!" I said.

"Get out of the village. We don't need you here."

"Neji?"

"You are the reason about 50 people died 3 days ago. Also the reason why the Akatsuki is popping in here almost every other day." I fell to my knees. _What?_

"What are you talking about?"

"Kisame was here 3 days and was fighting Sasuke. Sasuke blow up a building." I began crying.

"Stop it!! You're lying!! Sasuke wouldn't do that!!" Suddenly I sensed three people in front of me. Kabuto, Naruto, and Hinata. Hinata came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. My sobs became more infuriating.

"NEJI!!! What the hell did you say to her?" Kabuto yelled.

"The truth about the destruction of the building. Its her fault anyway."

"Just because Sasuke came to see her does not mean that it's her fault Sasuke and Kisame got into a fight!!" Naruto yelled.

"Neji, Naruto-kun's right its not her fault."

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!" I yelled and ran to the Uchiha compound. I ran to Sasuke's room and fell onto his bed grasping the covers crying.

_Sasuke did you really do that? Why? Why did you....._ A lump formed in my throat and I couldn't swallow it. It felt like it was chocking me. I didn't stop crying. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kabuto where all in the room.

"What?" I said coldly.

"Mira its not your fault. Sasuke just wanted to see you." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Mira, he kept on saying how he can't return until your safe." Kabuto said.

"And pulse if what everyone is saying is true... Mira he loves you he wouldn't want you hurt." Sai said.

"Thank you Sai." I told him.

"And if he loves its only natural your worried." Sakura said. Shock covered my face. "Mira you were right. I don't love him. Well I do but as a friend."

"Sakura...Thank you..."

"But Mira keep a low profile people think its your fault," Kabuto said.

"Ok."

"Mira-chan. I'll stay with you so your not alone ok?" Hinata asked.

"Sure."

I had become the bad news of my home this was just great.....


	25. Chapter 25

Recap:

I had become the bad news of my home this was just great.....

Story Starts:

"Shit!" I backed away from my great uncle.

"Does he really think I can die that easily." he said. (me: In times like these do you know what to say? mira: what? me: f*** over and over and over.)

"You're died..." I stuttered.

"Hmmm. Am I now?" he asked me. The summand the Grass Sword and came to attack me.

I screamed.

******Dream Ends******

I sat up screaming. I panted stroking my bangs behind my ear with a shaky hand. He was alive. Shivers ran up and down my spine. I got up and went to the kitchen. It had been a whole month since I had returned to Konaha and I barely left the house. No Akatsuki members had shown up here either which under my category was good news. Sasuke hadn't returned which was bad new.

It was 5 in the morning so I decided not to go back to sleep. I sat on the coach doing nothing. Sunrise came and Hinata came over we did nothing really just talk. Until Kabuto came to the house like he had seen a ghost.

"Zetsu and Hidan are in Konaha." I gasped and ran out of the compound to the doors of Konaha where everyone had crowded. I pushed through the crowd.

"We just have news for Hikari." Zetsu said.

"What do you want Zetsu?" I yelled at the edge of the crowd.

"Well well I knew I smelt your blood." Hidan said.

"Stop being disgusting Hidan and tell me what the f*** do you want?"

"Itachi was just killed." My eyes grew wide. "Sasuke killed him. I saw it. His probably going after Tobi."

"Like hell...." I muttered. I grabbed my katanas and attempted to kill Zetsu. "Son of a bitch! Tell me your lying!"

"No lie Mira." Hidan said and swung his scythe.

"Shit!" I cried and dodged it. I put one of my katanas back in its skin and made some hand signs. _Fire style. Grand Fire Ball jutsu!_ A fire ball erupted from my mouth and head for Zetsu. Zetsu burned alive. I panted slightly. I turned my attention to Hidan. The immortal ninja looked at me without any emotion. His friends death didn't even faze him. _Aura Style. Aura shield!_ Hidan's aura became my shield. He tried to strike me again. This time I didn't dodge. I just stood and listened to his screams of pain. He tried again and he stopped at the first pain. _Aura style. Aura Destroyer._ I squeezed my hand shut and Hidan dropped died. I fell to my knees panting. The village looked at me in astonishment. Kabuto smiled. Naruto's mouth hung open. I laughed without any emotion. I noticed a letter in Hidan's hand. I took it and opened it. My mouth hung open. It was from Sasuke.

_Dear Mira, _

_If you got this letter you've just killed Hidan. Good job! I'm coming back home. I just have to check one last thing and I'll be back in the leaf village!_

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

_P.S I heard that Itachi was holding you captive. I'm glad you are ok! I love you._

"SHIT! Kabuto!" Kabuto was at my side in an instant. I clenched my hand with the letter inside.

"What's wrong?"

"Orochimaru's alive and going after Sasuke!" I ran to Lady Hokage. "May Kabuto go to Orochimaru to watch over Sasuke?"

"Why not you?" she asked.

"Because he say me in the leaf! He'll kill me!"

"Ok."

"I'll go. Naruto watch over her."

"Sure!" I hugged Kabuto.

"Thanks Nii-san." (me: nii-san means big brother.) He patted my head.

"No problem. I'll see you soon right?"

"Duh!" I told him. I watched him walk out of the village the next day.

"I'LL SEE YOU SOON NII-SAN!! I PROMISE!!" I called out to him. I would miss him.


	26. Chapter 26

Recap:

"I'LL SEE YOU SOON NII-SAN!! I PROMISE!!" I called out to him. I would miss him.

Story Starts:

I waited for Sasuke to come. I was about to bite my nails off. He picked me up and dropped me in Konaha to protect me from Orochimaru because I told Sasuke Orochimaru's plan. I almost bit off my nails if it wasn't for Naruto I would have bitten my finger off. Suddenly Kabuto appeared in front of me. Both Naruto and I tackled him down and put our kunai's to his thought.

"Hold it! I have news from Sasuke."

"Sasuke..." I whispered and got off of him tugging Naruto along.

"Orochimaru knows everything his planning the jutsu for tomorrow."

"Crap. Kabuto take my headband and go back to Konaha and get the teams and bring them to the Sound village. We'll meet you there. Come on Naruto. Kabuto! Thank you. I owe you my life." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Mira, I've known you for years you being happy is all I need from you. Go save Sasuke." I nodded.

"Kabuto take care ok?"

"Don't worry about me! GO!" Me and Naruto nodded and Naruto trailed behind me to the Sound Village. I was so scared. Was Sasuke going to be alright? My thoughts were consumed by him. We jumped from tree to tree. We were stopped be Pein or Leader-sama.

"Mira. How are you?"

"If you get out of my way perfect."

"Did you miss the Akatsuki?"

"I'll miss you bastards when I'm died." I spat.

"Mira. Who's this low life?" Naruto asked.

"Pein. The "leader" of the Akatsuki." I pulled out my swords. Pein chuckled.

"Would you like an escort to Orochimaru?" It had been a week since Kabuto had left Konaha and about an hour for me and Naruto.

"What's the catch Pein?"

"No catch. I just want to see Orochimaru died."

"Bastard..."

"And your a bitch."

"I know."

"Mira," Naruto said from behind me. "I don't trust this guy."

"Neither do I Naruto but wait." I turned back to Pein. "We'll be escorted Madara and Madara only." Pein chuckled darkly.

"Madara was killed 4 days ago. Sasuke just barely killed him." My eyes opened wide. _So 4 days ago._ _That's why I was feeling pain.... Bastards! Madara was pretty cool. I just hope Sasuke's ok._

"Sasuke killed Madara? Shit and Madara was the only one I like from that f***ed up organization of yours." I said. Pein grinded his teeth. I smiled proudly.

"Bitch."

"I know. We'll be escorted and you try anything funny.." I placed my hand back on the butt of my katana. "Got it asshole?" He nodded and disappeared. Me and Naruto fallowed. We glided for about three hours until we stopped at a hole.(me: ew that sound wrong! mira: nut it was a hole in the ground! me: ew...) I shock hands with Pein.

"Make sure to tell me how hard you three kill that ass."

"With pleasure Pein." He disappeared.

"Mira?" Naruto said.

"Yeah Naruto."

"We're close, aren't we, to getting Sasuke back?"

"Yeah... We're close Naruto. But there's probable the demon of death between us and Orochimaru and Sasuke."

"What's the demon of death?"

"You'll see foxy. You'll see."


	27. Chapter 27

Recap:

"What's the demon of death?"

"You'll see foxy. You'll see."

Story Starts:

"The Demon Of Death was a girl. Her soul dead and she became a demon. She is called the Demon Of Death because of her famous move which is called Hell's Fire. Her weak is on the hollow next to her eyebrow. She's Orochimaru's favorite demon. That's why she's always around. So..." I explained to Naruto and it seemed that he had dozed of while walking. "NARUTO!!" I yelled.

"Wha.. what?"

"Where you paying attention?"

"Ahhh....Her weak spot is the hollow next to her eye?"

"Eyebrow smart one!"

"Ok! Eyebrow!"

"Baka." I muttered and continued walking down the halls of Orochimaru's base. Naruto fallowed me like a duckling would fallow its mother. I thought about that vision a while ago about me and Naruto finding Sasuke. I just hoped it would still happen like that. We entered a large auditorium. A women with fire red hair was sitting in the center of the room. Her eyes were red as well. Her lips where black and she wore a formal black kimono. Her skin was literally white.

"Mira?" Naruto asked.

"Death it's nice to see you again."

"Mira. Darling this is a surprise. Your against Orochimaru?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I began feeling awkward and placed a hand on the butt on my right katana.

"Well no. I was just ordered to annihilate anyone who tried to stop my lord." I was disgusted. She called my great uncle her lord. Her mouth slowly began to open. My eyes began to widen.

"Naruto duck!" He jumped to the wall as did I.

"Hell's Fire!" she cried and Naruto and I did our best to avoid the deadly flames. Naruto made a shadow clone and began concentrate chakra into his hand. Chakra swirled at his palm.

"Here goes!" he cried. "Ransangan!" He cried and hit the demon on hollow next to her eyebrow. That chakra was deadly strong. The demon was hurled into the wall with a spiraling motion. I looked at him with astonishment. He killed one of the most deadly demo's in the world with one blow. Crap!

"Foxy!!" I yelled. Naruto looked at me. "Good job!" I yelled. Naruto chuckled a bit. Then I grabbed his ear and pulled him along. I laughed as he struggled to get out of my tight grip. Eventually I let go and laughed as Naruto yelled at me harshly yet jokingly at the same time.


	28. Chapter 28

Recap:

Eventually I let go and laughed as Naruto yelled at me harshly yet jokingly at the same time.

Story Starts:

Naruto was close behind me. I found the door I was looking for. I went to open it. _No..._ It was locked and bolted.

"Naruto!" He stepped closer to the door.

"Don't worry Mira." he concentrated his chakra. "Shadow clone jutsu." a clone appeared in a puff of smoke. They began working chakra for the ransengan. I had seen it before and I didn't want to be near it. "Ransengan!" he yelled and crushed the door's locks. The doors crashed. We walked in and immediately was Sasuke. He looked like he was going to be crucified. Snakes wrapped around him and (me: bad part bad part!) he wasn't wearing his shirt. I twitched_, Man Orochimaru's gay...._ Naruto and I ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" my voice begged.

"Sasuke! Man get the hell up!"

I made a couple of hand sing. Then I held my hand the same way Naruto would keep his hand when he used the Ransengan. My finger tips began glowing green.

"Release." I said placing my finger tips on the center snakes head. It hissed and slithered away then the other snakes fallowed. Sasuke began falling. Naruto and I caught him and laid him down.

"SASUKE!!" Naruto yelled in his ear. Sasuke jumped awake and hit Naruto on the head.

"Naruto you BAKA! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"SASUKE YOUR BACK!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke..."I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. Sasuke turned and saw me.

"Mira..."He said stroking back the hair from my face. I began crying and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your ok.. your ok.. don't leave me again please." He returned the embrace burying his face into my hair.

"Shh.. shh.. It's ok... Mira, I'm right here." My hair felt wet. He was crying. We sat there embracing and crying. Just as Sasuke was about to kiss me Naruto put his hand in between our faces.

"Ok I've seen enough!" We pouted. We all heard a laugh from a cross the room. Orochimaru. We all drew back. He smiled and stepped out of the shadows. He held his hand out at me. I froze. Sasuke could feel it since his arm was still around my waist. I wanted to run. I wasn't going to. Sasuke pulled me closer to him knowing I was afraid of Orochimaru.

"Now..now.. Mira why don't you even the playing field after all we're family and that's what family does. Help me Mira and dispose of the nine-tailed brat. As for you Sasuke. It's time to give me your body. Time to pay up what you owe me." My eyes widened in alarm.

"NO!" I yelled. Orochimaru hmmed and looked back at me.

"Maybe you need a lesson." He disappeared and reappeared behind me and grabbed my hair then dragged me up to my feet. Suddenly I felt two every cold fangs penetrating my skin and flesh on my neck. My body felt like it was burning. I screamed in the pain the fangs were causing on my body. When they lifted it hurt five times more. I screamed again.

"Don't talk when your elders are talking."

"Your not my elder, you snake." I hissed. Orochimaru's fingers hit the spot where most of the pain was originating. I screamed again. Sasuke tried to hit Orochimaru with the Chadori. He stopped the Chadori when Orochimaru disappeared from behind me so he wouldn't hit me and kill me but it accidentally brushed over my arm. I closed my eyes. I entire arm was soaked in my own blood. Sasuke looked at the damage. He stepped in front of me and hugged me. He didn't put my bloody arm into the hug. I was in pain and I didn't even flinch.

"Mira. Go to sleep. I'll be right back. Promise."

"Don't die please." I begged and passed out because of blood lose.

******Sasuke's P.O.V.******

I held Mira and then laid her down. I turned to direction Orochimaru was in. He chuckled. I held Mira's hand tightly.

"Well well Sasuke. Is that why you tried to kill me?"

"Leave Mira and Sasuke's relationship out of this you snake!" Naruto cried out.

"Nine-tailed one. Its been a while since we fought. Last time was at the forest of death, correct?"

The fight in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin exams flashed through my head. Yeah me and Naruto barely beat this guy. Now he had us right where he wanted us. In his stronghold. I turned to Naruto activating my eyes. I saw the nine-tailed fox smirking. He was going to enjoy this. Naruto's eyes turned red and his teeth turned to fangs.

"Naruto control yourself!" I told him. He seemed to calm down. (me: well anyway they fought for about 3 hours. I'm not going to bore you with the details because I'm going to bore myself. So anyway they fight and then Sasuke uses Chidori and Naruto used Ransengan at the same time. Remember the fight between Naruto and Sasuke in the show? Ya imagine that with Orochimaru in the middle. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyway he dropped died.) Me and Naruto watched the sanin's body for a while making sure he wouldn't come back to life suddenly. My mind came out of "fighting mode" and I ran back to Mira. A small pool of blood surrounded her. Crap! I forgot to bandage up her! Kabuto and Sakura showed up suddenly.

"Kabuto help her!" I yelled.

"Crap! What happened?!" Kabuto and Sakura went to heal Naruto.

"I tried to save her from Orochimaru he disappeared and I couldn't stop the Chidori from hitting her so I tried to redirect it but it brushed over her arm!" I said in one panicked breathe.

"Sasuke.." Mira moaned.

"MIRA!!" I cried out. "Mira don't die on me!" I held her other hand as Kabuto the other one.

"She'll need a blood transfusion. She lost a lot of blood." Kabuto said.

"She's going to live and be alright though right?" I asked.

"Depends how fast we can get her back to Konaha."

"What do you mean?" Sakura and Naruto asked before I could.

"If she stays with this low blood level in about 5 hours..." Kabuto look right into my eyes. "She'll die." I imminently picked her up.

"Then come on already!"

Sakura put Naruto's arm over her shoulder and Kabuto helped me up while I held on tightly to Mira. We glided back to Konaha as fast as we could. Finally after about 4 years I was going home.


	29. Chapter 29

Recap:

"Depends how fast we can get her back to Konaha."

"What do you mean?" Sakura and Naruto asked before I could.

"If she stays with this low blood level in about 5 hours..." Kabuto look right into my eyes. "She'll die." I immediately picked her up.

"Then come on already!"

Sakura put Naruto's arm over her shoulder and Kabuto helped me up while I held on tightly to Mira. We glided back to Konaha as fast as we could. Finally after about 4 years I was going home.

Story Starts:

My eyes fluttered open. Immediately I heard the murmurs of voices.

"Is she awake?"

"Sasuke you've been asking that question since she got the transfusions. When its time for her to wake up she'll wake up." I want to open my eyes. To see that Sasuke was ok. But I fell back asleep to a dream I did not want.

******Dream Starts******

My surroundings where black in every direction.

"Mira?" A familiar voice said.

"Riku?" I asked. I turned to see my long missed friend and loved one. I began chocking on my tears.

"Hi Mira did you miss me?" he asked. I began crying and nodded.

"Yes."

"Mira I need to ask you a question." I looked into his brown eyes.

"So do I." Sasuke's voice came from behind me. I looked. Indeed Sasuke was there but he seemed younger. He was 12 years old again.

"Mira this question is the choice weather you live or die."

"You get to choose. Either you pick me. I represent what you keep if you live."

"Or you pick me and I represent what you gain if you die."

"I..i .... guys..." I stammered.

"Mira!" new voices cried out my name. My baby brothers ran to me from behind Riku and embraced me.

"Mom!" 6 more voices ran to me from behind Sasuke. I was chocked up. I hugged the eight kids. I loved all eight of them. But did I really want to let the six kids of mine not even have the chance to meet life? Did I want to leave Sasuke for Riku and my family. HELL NO!!

"Sasuke. I've known you for about 4 years and I love you... but ... If you think you can get rid of me that easily you've got another thing coming dumbass!" I said. Riku chuckled.

"We were hoping you would say that."

******Dream Ends******

"Mira?" Sasuke's voice echoed in my ear.

"Sasuke?" I responed. I felt lips on mine. I eased into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. When he pulled away he look into my eyes.

"You really awake."

"Dumbass.." I told him playfully.

"Good..." He hugged me. Pain surged through my soar body.

"Sasuke, Sasuke that hurts." I told him. He let go and let me slip back onto my bed.

"I'm not surprised. You have a curse mark on your neck, you where attacked with my chidori, they gave you two blood transfusions, and they gave you about ten pain killers." he chuckled at me.

"Tell me there are no needles on me." I begged.

"Only one." I screamed and tried to get it of me. Sasuke grabbed my hand and chuckled at me.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Sasuke chuckled more into my ear.

"Not afraid of a deadly sanin but afraid of needles? You are a strange girl." he said into my ear.

"Yes and I like being strange." I told him.

"Good I love it too."

"I said I like it not love it."

"I love it." he said into my ear. Then he kissed me again.

"You've been in darkness too long." I tapped on is head with my knuckles. "It's messes up your head."

"Yeah!" he said fixing his hair. I chuckled and fixed it for him. He didn't stop me.

"3 years ago you would have slapped my hands way. Why not know?" I asked.

"Do you know how close to death you came today? I much rather not let you get hurt at all. Not even a scratch. If I slapped your hand away I would commit suicide because I hurt you." he told me.

"I wouldn't let you hurt yourself like that."

"Then I would leave you so I don't hurt you again."

"I wouldn't let you go."

"That's good to know."


	30. Chapter 30

**Recap:**

**"I wouldn't let you hurt yourself like that."**

**"Then I would leave you so I don't hurt you again."**

**"I wouldn't let you go."**

**"That's good to know."**

**Story Starts:**

**It had been 19 years since all those things had happened. Know I was sitting in the living room drinking tea and watching my two most favorite pictures in the world. One of me and Riku and the other of me and Sasuke when I was released from the hospital. It was a fun day, not. Lady Tsunade had half a mind to sentence Sasuke to death. But then she let the fact that he was working for Orochimaru slid because he saved me.**

**"Mom?" Itachi said. He broke my out of my train of thought.**

**"Yes Itachi." **

**"Mom you never told us who that boy in that picture was." he pointed to the picture of me and Riku.**

**"This is the boy that your brother Riku is named after. 21 years ago if he wasn't alive I would have died. 19 years ago if he wasn't born I might have chosen the wrong path and be died right now."**

**"Mom your being cryptic with me again."**

**I laughed at that remark.**

**"What your mom is trying to say Itachi is that this boy is why your mom is still here and not died." Sasuke said from the door.**

**"Sasuke! Hi! How was your mission?"**

**"Went perfectly. Lee almost trampled someone but everything went perfectly." he told me.**

**"Mom. Dad. If Riku was named after him." Itachi pointed again to the picture. "Kinuraru was named after Grandpa, and Fugaku was named after Grandpa Fugaku, who am I named after?"**

**"You where named after your uncle. He was the one who could have killed us both but didn't. I wanted to name my first son Itachi because I was the first to see him cry." I told Itachi.**

**"What about Orochimaru and Kabuto?"**

**"Well Orochimaru was named after your great-great uncle and Kabuto after the boy that your mother grew up with."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. Your mother consider Kabuto her big brother." **

**"Well what can I say? When you grow up with a guy a couple of years older you start think that he is your older brother."**

**"Its been years." Sasuke muttered deep in thought. I looked into his eyes.**

**"But guess what? Everything ended up perfectly. You didn't die. I didn't die. Naruto became Hokage and got married to Hinata. Sakura got married to Lee. Tenten to Neji, Shikamaru and Tamari and Sai and Ino which was really unexpected." I said. "Naruto and Hinata have a kid. So does Sakura and Lee! Life is good and he didn't come back."**

**"The snake?"**

**"Yup!"**

**"Ok did I miss something?" Itachi asked. Sasuke and I began laughing.**

**"We'll tell you when your older. Go train with your brothers."**

**"Sure Dad." Itachi said with enthusiasm. "See you later!" he called out as he ran out.**

**"He'll never change." I said.**

**"Ya but you didn't change either."**


End file.
